And then she came along
by FlorLola
Summary: Michiru's a young woman waiting for PrinceCharming. But when she meets a talented pianist, she can't help but fall right into Haruka's arms. Would they finally get out of the closet? They're just fooling around, playing for the other team. Aren't they?
1. Surprises, the mutant, and the questions

Hi everyone! I'm back! Missed me? (please, lie to me, and say yes!)

Ok, so, I was writing another story, completely different from my previous two, but then I red a Haruka FF that triggered a whole scene in my mind. So with that in mind, and a conversation I had with a good friend of mine (ok, more like she gave me a lecture about my non existent love life and my tendency to swing both ways), it got me thinking... What if Haruka is _not_ a lesbian? What if she's just like any other girl, having fun and fooling around? How would she react to Michiru's charms? (and a whole lot of 'what if's that I would not let you know quite yet)

And what about Michiru? What if she's not the perfect little princess, but a shy, somewhat insecure person? (kinda like me!) What if she knows she's bisexual, but is still waiting for her Prince Charming?

So I added some crazy friends around them (it's the only way to have a decent, funny story, with some embarrassing moments, right?), and I threw a little of myself on both of my fav characters, and here it is!

As usual, I'm poor, and my bank account is worthy of your sympathy. And I don't own anything except my computer, and my really cool, new green and violet bed cover (and my bed, of course! I actually got it a couple of months ago, and I love sleeping all over it!). Anyway! Sailor Moon characters don't belong to me (sad but true), but to Naoko Takeuchi. So please, please! Don't sue me!

I'm warning you, there WILL be lesbian 'interaction' between Michiru and Haruka (if you know what I mean... *wink*), so if you don't like it, don't read! And there's also going to be some weird conversations about guys sizes, sex, and the things alcohol makes us do... You'll get the point later on. So this story it's kinda dirty, kinda spicy, and kinda funny.

So, hope you like it!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**1 - Surprises, the mutant, and the questions**

The tall, blonde young woman woke up laying on her stomach, tangled in her own sheets. The smell of fresh coffee reached her nose, but she was feeling way too lazy to get up yet.

_Just a little while longer_, she promised herself, closing her eyes, and knowing that the little while could easily turned into another hour.

But it was saturday, and she didn't really had anything to do. Not until the afternoon, anyway, so she indulged herself with the pleasure of just lazing around in bed. That was, until she felt a pressure in her lower abdomen.

She tried to ignore it, and cuddled deeper into the sheets. But the pressure wouldn't go away, and she finally gave up.

_Too old to be wetting my own bed_, she scolded herself, getting up and walking out of her room. She made her way to the bathroom, still pretty much asleep, and was about to opened the door, when it suddenly flung open and someone walked right out, bumping into her and making her fall flat on her behind.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, looking up.

And her green eyes went wide open. And she had a really hard time looking at the person's eyes. Because standing right there, in front of her, was a man. A really handsome man, with black hair and violet eyes looking down at her in an apologetic way.

And he was looking down at her, standing tall, in all his naked glory.

"Oh escuse" he said, in an italian accent "I not see you"

"Uh.. no.. it's... um... ok" she said, now blushing, and covering her eyes.

"You not in pain, right?" he asked, still standing there, without even covering himself.

"Antonio! There you are!" came a female voice from down the hallway. "Oh, Haruka, hi!" her roommate exclaimed, and the blonde turned her head to see her pretty much naked roommate, trying to cover herself with her green robe "Didn't know you were awake already! This is Antonio" she introduced.

"Uh... hi!" Haruka greeted, trying really hard not to look at him "I... I need the um... the bathroom" she said, pointing at some point behind the italian man with one hand, and covering her eyes with the other.

_Jesuschrist! Cover yourself, will ya?_ she exclaimed mentally.

"Of course, of course" he said, now stepping to the side "Escuse, escuse"

Haruka didn't say anything. She simply got up fast, and locked herself in the bathroom. And she rolled her eyes when she heard her roommate laughing at her. But then she just shook her head, and did what she had been meaning to do in the first place. And then she brushed her teeth, and tried to somewhat comb her messy short blonde hair with her hands, checking herself out in the mirror.

She looked at her white cotton shorts and the faded black t-shirt, with an equally faded Guns N' Roses logo on it.

The t-shirt had definitively seen better days. Her father had give it to her when she was twelve years old. It was old, and the black was now more like a grayish color than anything. And it was tight, and there were some spots of God knew what that just wouldn't go away, no matter how many times she washed the damn thing.

But she loved that t-shirt. So there was no way she was getting rid of it. And since it was simply too small to wear it in public, she used it as her bed clothes.

But she hated being in her pajamas when there was a stranger home. _Well, he didn't really seem like a shy person_, she joked to herself.

And then she blushed again, remembering what she had seen just now. _Dear God, how did she managed to sleep with that?_, she wondered, looking at her shorts again, _Oh, well, it's my house!_, she told herself, walking out of the bathroom and making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

She found her roommate there, still dress only on her green silky robe, drinking her coffee.

But no italian guy around.

"You got rid of him already?" she asked, tilting her head.

"He said he had a meeting or something, so..." came the answered, followed by a shake of her shoulders, her long brown curly hair brushing her shoulders. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed, smiling "Kinda stupid... but so cute!"

"You slept with him?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh!"

"How?" the blonde asked again "I mean... are you ok?" she looked really amused now "Can you sit? Aren't you sore?"

Her roommate smiled, blushing slightly "He is kinda big, isn't he?"

"Big?" she repeated "Mako, that's not big, that's a freaking mutant!" she exclaimed, laughing now "How on earth did you manage to get that thing inside you?"

Her brunette roommate laughed at that "Oh, come on! You've been with big guys before, haven't you?"

"Never with a mutant!" Haruka answered, her green eyes wide open "I'm not good with physical pain, you know?" she joked.

"But you sure are good at giving it" the brunette answered, remembering the blonde's short temper and her tendency to simply smack someone when she was getting annoyed.

She wasn't a violent person, but she was definitively strong.

"So what? Before you jump into bed with someone you asked for size measures?" Makoto joked. But when the blonde simply smirked at her, she laughed "Oh, right, you haven't _been_ with a guy for quite a while... don't you miss it?"

"Hey, I'm busy, ok?" she defended herself "Besides, it's not really my fault if all the guys I met lately were plain, stupid and... boring"

"Yeah, but... don't you get... you know... bored?" Makoto asked, not really understanding her friend's recent abstinence "You haven't had any since Jad's opening party. And that was five months ago!"

"Why are you so worried about my sex life?" Haruka asked, frowning.

"What sex life? You don't have one anymore!" Makoto exclaimed "That night you just disappeared, and the next morning you wouldn't tell me anything. And then you just..."

Haruka looked down, and Makoto frowned.

Something had happened that night to the tall blonde, and the brunette was starting to get worried.

"What happened, Haruka? Did this guy hurt you or something?"

"What? Of course not!" the blonde exclaimed "Look, everything's fine, ok? I'm just busy, that's all"

The blonde turned around and left the kitchen before Makoto could make any more questions.

It's been like that for a while now. And Makoto was getting worried. Her tall blonde friend could be such a strange person sometimes....

They had met the first day of college, and became good friends fast. They enjoyed each others company, and talked about everything and anything. But there's always been something about Haruka... Something that the blonde kept deep inside. And when one night, while the both of them were laying around on Makoto's room, eating some pizza and drinking beer, Haruka had confessed to her tall new friend that her boyfriend wanted to have sex with her, but the blonde was scared. So Makoto had thought that that was her friend's deep secret.

The tall, strong, independent, and sometimes quite obnoxious, blonde woman was a virgin. Who would of thought! Of course that didn't lasted that much longer. Not with the blonde's boyfriend hanging around all the time. A boyfriend Haruka had soon got rid of, about four months after he had get rid of the blonde's virginity.

Makoto had been surprised at that, but her friend had simply laughed at her, saying that it just wasn't working, so she simply dumped him. And the guy was kind of boring in the brunette's opinion, so she didn't really mind not having him around anymore.

And then they had started going out, clubbing and dancing, doing pretty much what any other college student does. Party, get a little drunk, get some fun. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. It was truly amazing, how someone like her tall blonde friend could get every guy's attention with the blink of an eye.

Not that the blonde wasn't pretty, quite the opposite. But she was definitively _not_ the hot-sexy-lady kind of girl.

Haruka could be described as a tomboy. Maybe not exactly a tomboy, although she had definitively been one when she was younger. Makoto knew that much because of the pictures she had seen of her blonde friend. Haruka had grown out of that, but not entirely. She still wore loose t-shirts sometimes, and loose pants that hang low on her hips. She refused to let her hair grow long, and she absolutely hated being girly with a deep, true passion. But she would wear some make up every now and then, and she would sometimes put on some nice tight jeans and high heeled boots when they would go out dancing.

But she still managed to look somewhat androgenic. Sexy, but still androgenic.

And there was something about her, that made men fall right at her feet. Specially when they were at some dance club, and the blonde would move to the music in such a way, that she seemed to be from outer space. Because, when Haruka danced, she looked simply too magnificent to be from this planet. And every male around would watch her dance, drooling all over her perfect curves, her twisting body, and her swinging hips. So, of course, the blonde had took advantage of that.

Or at least she used to. Because that one night, five months ago, her tall blonde friend had left the bar suddenly. Makoto hadn't thought much of that at the time, thinking the blonde was out having some good time on the sacks. But the next morning, there had been something different in her green eyes. And then she had stopped fooling around.

They still went out dancing, and men still drooled all over the blonde. But she ignored most of them. Occasionally, she would make out with a guy. But never went home with one.

Oh no, Haruka always went back home now.

Alone.

"I'm just tired of playing games, that's all" Haruka had told her once.

Makoto wasn't so sure about that. Because, if she really was tired of playing games and she wanted something real, then why had she stopped dating all together? It just didn't make any sense. There was something off about her tall blonde friend, and she was going to find out exactly what it was.


	2. The dreams

**2 - The dreams**

She opened her eyes and the morning light hurt her. So she closed them again, hiding her face under the pillow.

She wanted to go back to sleep. And it had been such a great dream too! Kind of weird at first, but then she had seen the Person in her dreams again, and it became a good one after that.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had been able to see things in her dreams.

Sometimes she would dream something, only to have it happening exactly the same way she had seen it in her dreams.

Other times, she dreamed of her grandmother. She never met her grandmother, but she dreamed of her sometimes, and the old, loving face would tell her things. Things that at first wouldn't make that much sense, but then it would come as clear as water.

But then there was the every other night dreams, the common ones, the ones that made absolutely no sense and had no meaning whatsoever. Sometimes they were funny, other times they were just weird. And sometimes, during those nonsense dreams, she would see someone. Someone she was meant to meet in the real world.

It happened to her before. When she had been in high school, and she had been involved in the weirdest kind of teenage relationship with some guy.

And of course he wasn't just _some guy_, oh no, he had been her day and light. She had been so utterly obsessed with him! And he was obsessed with her too.

But the interactions between them had never been good.

He was the school's basketball captain, and one of the most popular guys at school. She was just another nobody. With her messy hair, always up in a bun, her little over weighted body, and her tendency to be alone. And her insecurity.

Her ever lasting insecurity.

Because, even though she had get rid of that little over weight, and now her body resembled that of a true model, she was still insecure about herself, she was still a shy person. And her friends always scolded her for that.

Her friends. She smiled against the soft sheets. She had friends now. She wasn't the same girl she had been in high school. Oh no, she had changed so much. First, was the fact that now she could go out shopping without feeling embarrassed for not being able to fit into those tight pants or that small, cute shirt. But then there was the fact that, although she was still somewhat insecure about herself and her own body, her art had made her strong.

She had always been a talented person. She played the violin like a true genius. She had discovered, while in college, that she had the amazing ability to be incredibly fast at swimming –and that had been the main reason of her loosing weight and getting the perfect body she had now. And her paintings and drawings were simply magnificent.

But back in high school, she had been too much of a shy person to ever show anyone her art. So she hid herself behind her books, always getting perfect scores.

But then, one day, she started having the dreams. She could see a tall figure. And black, shining hair. Sometimes she even got sight of deep, dark blue eyes. And the tall figure, with no recognizable face for her to see, would simply pop up in her dreams.

At first she didn't pay any attention to it. But as the days passed by, and the dreams kept on coming, she started to noticed. The person would showed up in the middle of some weird dream, talk to her in the most charming way, and then would disappeared right before she would get the chance to answered. Other times, she would be the one walking to that person, to that figure, and turned around before it could answered her.

And then, one day, at some school celebration, he noticed her. It was weird at first. Considering they had been going to the same school for five months now, they had never known the other existed.

Until that day. When her only friend at the time had dragged her to the group of the 'popular', and they all had started playing a truth or dare game. And she had ended up kissing him.

Her fist real kiss. And the beginning of the entire love affair that had lasted almost two years. She fell for him right then, at that very first kiss. But he seemed to ignored her afterward.

And then, two months later, when she had finally admitted to herself that he would never come her way ever again, and she had given up, he came. Asking her out. But she had been scared of getting hurt, of being just another score for him, so she had said no.

School year ended then, and then another one began. Some other parties and celebrations came, when they would meet each other, and flirt occasionally. But the story had been the same between them, no matter where they were.

When he came to her, she turned him down. When she came to him, he would walked out.

She turned around on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

The dreams should had been enough for her to know how the story would end. She should have known better. But she was young, and he had been her first crush. A very stupid, teenage crush.

A crush that one day, out of the blue, simply banished.

She remembered that morning as if it had just happened. He had walked up to her, on their morning routine of greeting each other and maybe flirt a little. She remembered her friend telling her that he was coming their way. She remembered looking up at him, walking towards her, and thinking he looked handsome that particular morning. She even remembered the scent of his after shave lotion, and the way he had shyly put his hand on her waist.

But what she remembered the most, was what she had felt at that moment.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Her stomach hadn't jump inside her. Her heart hadn't missed a beat. Her legs had been more than able to stand her.

And her face must of showed that, because as soon as he had left, her friend had turned to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" she had asked, frowning at her lack of a normal reaction.

She had simply nodded her head, wondering what it all meant. That same day, after school, she remembered she went to her friend's house to do some project, and they were listening to the radio. And some song was on, talking about the love that was no longer there, and the feeling that simply went away and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. No love, no hate, no sorrow. Nothing.

And listening to those words, she realized what she had felt that morning.

Nothing.

And she had started to cry, then. She cried for the lost love, a love that never really went anywhere, but was already gone.

Everything changed for her after that. He would still come every morning to say hi, and every once in a while they would actually have real conversations. But the feeling was no longer there. Not for her.

He had tried to get together with her many times after that day. She had simply ignored him.

And then high school ended for good, and off she went to college. Leaving that frustrated love affair behind. She still remembered it in a somewhat nostalgic way. But college had been such an experience for her. She had met her first real boyfriend there. She had become a real woman there.

That relationship didn't really last that long. But, hey, at least she could laugh about it now! And after that relationship had ended, she had started to have some fun, and live like any other college student.

So now here she was, on her last year of college, about to get her art degree. She was already working as an assistant at an art gallery. And she was even starting to manage her own accounts and clients.

Her life was finally starting. The true life of an adult. And there was someone coming to her dreams again. But unlike the last time, when it had been him who came into her dreams, this person was different. This person would come to her when she was having some weird dream were she would feel lost and alone. And then a sweet, loving embrace would make her feel protected, and loved.

It was as if she could feel this other person' soul calling out to her.

And she wonder who this person was. Because, again, she could not see any face at all. She knew it was someone tall. Taller than her. And there was some blonde hair too. And a deep voice. Sometimes, there was also a golden light surrounding this person. A warm light that made her feel home. But nothing else.

_Who could it be?_ she asked herself. She hoped it would be some nice, good looking, charming guy. That way, she could finally bring a boyfriend home with her, and start having a normal love life. And maybe start her own plans of a future and a family, instead of dedicate all her time to her studies and her work.

She frowned. But what if it wasn't a guy? She had been with some girls before, never nothing serious of course –actually, she hadn't been serious with anyone for over two years. They all turned out being boring in the end. And no one had truly managed to get to her. To really get her attention, and make her want to know them better.

But... what if? She had figured out she was bisexual right after her first time with a girl. She had already known she was attracted to guys, but she had discovered that some girls also got her attention in more than a friendly way. And the french transferred student that had shared some classes with her during her first year at college definitively got her attention. And when she had broken up with her boyfriend, she had found herself on the french girl's bed.

So, there was a possibility, right? There was the very real possibility of this person being a girl, instead of a guy. The thought was somewhat tempting. The idea of meeting some tall, pretty blonde girl wasn't that unpleasant. She hadn't been with a girl for almost a year now. And being with a girl was so different from being with a man... So, no, the idea wasn't an unpleasant one at all...

She shook her head. That was just nonsense! She had fooled around with some girls, but, in the end, she was just like any other young woman. And she was waiting for her Prince Charming.

She would need to pay attention. Who ever this person was, she was meant to meet him. So, she needed to pay attention. Something was coming her way, she could feel it. Her life was about to change, and she could only hope for the best.

* * *

The whole high school romance is a true story. Pathetic, but true!

And just for the record, the whole "morning greeting" scene, I swear it happened! And it was SHOCKING! And I did cry when hearing a song after that, sitting on my friend's bed and completely forgetting about our Chemistry homework! I just sat there, softly crying, with my friend asking me "are you alright?" and I was like "Yeah... I am... I'm perfectly fine!" Which I was! I was shocked, but fine!

I still think about that very morning, on that June morning at school's hallway, whenever I listen to Rosana's "No sé mañana" song! (if anyone's interested, I can translate the song for ya, so you know what I mean!)


	3. The Spore and his sister

**3 - The spore and his sister**

Rei Hino walked into the closed bar, her hips swinging to the sides as she walked. Her long, black hair dancing behind her. Her violet eyes smiling at the tall blonde head she spotted behind the counter.

"Hi there" she greeted.

The blonde looked up "Hey! Didn't expected you to come so early"

She smiled sweetly at her friend.

She wasn't really planing on coming to pay him a visit. Not yet anyway. But her friend had canceled their shopping day at the last minute, so she was left with nothing to do.

And seeing him was always a good thing. Not that she would let him know that...

Not yet, anyway.

She took a seat at one of the booths, and then she turned around, towards the small stage at the back of the room. There was a band playing. Actually, they were practicing. And they sounded really good. As they always did.

"They're playing tonight?" she asked him, pointing with her head to the band.

"Yeah" he answered "I finally managed to convinced that stupid girl" he said, pointing to the young blonde woman sitting right behind the black and white keys of the piano.

She was arguing with a tall, long black haired young man.

Rei smiled at that "And what are they arguing about this time?"

"Who knows" he answered "It's amazing they still haven't killed each other"

"Well, they have the weirdest love-hate friendship ever" Rei said, an amused smile on her pretty face "What I don't understand is why she won't just join the band for good instead of just playing with them every once in a while"

He chuckled at her "And that, my dear, is just one of the many wonders of Haruka"

"Are you talking shit about me behind my back, you Spore?" came a deep, husky voice behind him.

"Spore? You're calling _me_ spore?" he asked, faking indignation "I'm the one who's been putting up with you for the last twenty three years here!"

"That's not accurate" the blonde woman said "You moved out like, what? A year ago? So that makes it..."

"You know what I mean" he argued, interrupting her and rolling his green eyes.

"Oh, you're just jealous because mom likes me better" Haruka joked.

"Ok, you two, knock it off!" Rei exclaimed, rolling her eyes "Geez, you are worst than children!"

"She started it!" he exclaimed.

"Jadeite, sweetie, hon" Rei said, looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face "You're starting it again" she let out a sigh, but then she smiled "Anyway, I just came to say hi, and to let you know I'm bringing some friends tonight"

"Really?" he asked, smiling now "Hot ones, I hope?"

Rei glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka chuckled "And then he wanders why you never dated him" she said, looking at Rei.

"Anyway" Rei started to say, deciding to ignore the comment "I ran into an old friend of mine this morning, and I told her about this little place of yours. So, she's coming with me. And you better be nice to her" she warned him, but then she looked at the tall blonde woman "You too!"

"Me? I'm always nice!" she defended herself.

"Ignoring people does not qualify as being nice" Rei pointed out.

The blonde woman shook her shoulders "Not my fault if you two are surrounded by boring people" she mumbled.

"Sure, whatever" the black haired woman said, rolling her eyes "Ok, I'm off. See you guys tonight!"

She waved her hand to her friends, and left the bar, leaving behind two blondes staring after her.

"You know? You really should stop acting like the biggest jerk ever, and ask her out already" Haruka said, smirking at him "You know you want to"

"It's not that simple" he answered her, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

She frowned at him, her green eyes focused on the counter "Would you go out with me?" she asked, as if practicing a line "How about some dinner?" she added. And then she looked up at him again "Hey! It's not that hard!" she exclaimed.

"What's not hard?" came a voice form behind her.

She turned around, and rolled her eyes at the tall black haired man.

"Non of your business, Kou" but then she looked at Jadeite, and an evil smile came to her lips "But since you asked nicely... I was giving my dear old brother here some advices on how to ask a girl out"

He smiled at her "A girl? Or Rei?" he asked, successfully making Jadeite embarrassed.

It was no secret that the tall blonde man had a thing for the black haired beauty. And it was no secret that he was perfectly able to woo any girl he wanted, but the black haired beauty. Not because he couldn't, but simply because, for some strange reason that non of them understood, he simply didn't.

"Don't listen to her, Jad. What could she possibly know? I'm the one to look for advice here"

"And that is because...?" she asked, waving her hand.

"Because I can have any girl I want" he simply stated.

"Not any girl" she smiled at him proudly, arching her back and puffing out her breasts, her loose shirt, unbuttoned at her cleavage, getting tight around her breasts.

"You're not a girl, Tenoh" he said to her, smirking now "You're just one of the guys, but instead of a dick, you have tits"

"Sure I am" she said, waving her hand at him and completely dismissing the comment.

"You know, the only reason I let him hang around with you, is because he promised he wouldn't get into your pants" Jadeite said, with a proud smile on his face.

Haruka frowned at him "Not that I'm complaining about him not trying anything on me, 'cause really, _so_ not the case here! But... are you being protective over me?" she asked "Since when?"

"Since you developed the weird ability to always end up with all the bad ones" he answered, before turning around and getting the alcohol bottles out of the boxes and into their place at the bar.

"Excuse me?" the black haired man ask, indignant.

Haruka just laughed.


	4. Encounters

**4 - Encounters**

She was standing in front of the full mirror, finishing her make up.

She was wearing tight dark blue jeans, with black high heels boots over it, that reached right under her knees. A black t-shirt was hugging her torso and her breasts, and then it fell down her right shoulder. She had put on a strapless bra just for the occasion.

Her long, curly, aquamarine hair was falling freely down her back. And her make up consisted of some black mascara and lip gloss.

She didn't want to over do herself, considering they were only going to a bar. But she still wanted to look her best.

A knock on the door got her attention, and she checked herself out one last time, before grabbing her purse and her black tight jacket. She opened the door, and came face to face with a beautiful girl.

She had short blue hair, and big eyes matching her hair. She was dressed on a nice light blue cotton dress pressing all her curves in the right places over her jeans, blue high heels stilettos on her feet.

"Ami!" she exclaimed "You looked great! Wanting to impress someone?" she teased.

The blue haired young woman blushed lightly "You think it's too much? Maybe I should go home and change..."

"Nonsense! You look hot!" the aquamarine haired woman said, taking her friend by the arm and leading the way down the hall. "So, where exactly are we going again?"

"Oh, it's this place a friend of mine told me about" Ami said "I ran into her this morning, and she told me some friend of hers just opened this cool bar a couple of months ago, and there are bands playing every weekend" they walked out of the building, and grabbed a cab to get them to the designated meeting place "She asked me to join her tonight, so, we're going"

"And I'm going because...?"

Ami tilted her head at her, one eyebrow going up "You keep saying you want to meet new people, but you never go anywhere" she said "So, unless you're having an affair with your boss and I'm not aware of it, you're coming with me"

The aquamarine haired woman laughed "My boss? Are you kidding me? He's like ten thousand years old!" she exclaimed "He could be my great grandfather, for all I know!"

Ami laughed "Ok, I get the point. But still" she insisted "You really need to get out more"

"I know, I know! Geez, you're starting to sound like Minako on me" she said, letting out a sigh "You know what? When you're right, you're right! That's why you're the brains on this friendship"

"Exactly" Ami agreed, nodding her head "So you'll do as I say" she added, in a motherly manner that made them both laughed.

They reached the bar in no time, and standing right at the door, checking on her watch, was a long, black haired was wearing black tight pants and high black leather boots. A tight, long red shirt hugged her body in the most sophisticated, sexy way. And she was tapping her foot lightly on the floor.

"Sorry we're late, Rei" Ami said, getting the black haired woman's attention "This is my friend, Michiru Kaioh" she said, pointing at the aquamarine haired woman next to her "Michiru, this is my friend from high school, Rei Hino"

"Nice to finally meet you, Rei" Michiru said, smiling at her "I heard so much about you!"

"Really? Should I be scared here?" she joked, eying Ami "It's really nice to meet you too, Michiru. Now, let's get inside! The guys are saving us a table"

They got inside, and Michiru was actually surprised.

The place wasn't that big, but it was still impressive. The old brick walls, along with the old jazz and blues framed posters hanging around gave it a somewhat old fashioned air, but in such a tasteful way that it was actually cozy. There was a long wooden counter to the left, and a small stage at the back, where some guys were getting ready to play. The rest of the room was full with wooden, old looking tables and chairs.

All in all, Michiru liked the place.

They walked to the counter, and a tall, blonde haired man with dark green eyes smiled at Rei.

And Michiru gasped. _Oh my God_, she thought to herself.

"Ami, Michiru, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jadeite" Rei introduced "He owns the place"

"It's nice to meet you, ladies" he said, in a charming manner, smiling "The usual table for you and your friends, Rei. Seiya's been saving it for you"

_Seiya?_ Michiru frowned, _Could it be? No, no way. It's just a coincidence_.

But when Rei took them to their table, and she saw a black haired head and broad shoulders, she knew it wasn't a coincidence.

It's been five years since she last saw him, but she had seen that particular head long enough to recognize it anywhere.

"Ok, Kou, you can go now" Rei said, in a teasing manner to the black haired man sitting on their table.

He looked up at her, frowning.

"What? No thank you?" he asked "And here I was, being nice to you" he said, getting up and turning around to face her. And then his blue eyes went wide open "Michiru?" he asked, looking surprised "Is that you?"

"Hi, Seiya" she greeted, smiling politely.

"Holly... Come here girl, give me a hug!" he exclaimed, walking up to her and hugging her "You look gorgeous!" he exclaimed, looking her up and down.

"You know each other?" Rei asked, confused.

"We went to high school together" Michiru answered, a little embarrassed, before Seiya could say anything at all.

"It's a small world after all!" he exclaimed "Hey, I have to go with the guys now, but don't go anywhere! I want to catch up with you later, ok?"

He didn't even waited for her to answer. He simply walked to the stage, and jump up there, where two other men where already warming up to play their music.

They took a seat, and Ami looked at her friend "Please tell me that's not _the_ Seiya I think he is" she said.

Michiru shook her shoulders, smiling shyly. "Um... no?"

"Oh my God, Michiru!" Ami exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. They were, after all, sitting not that far away from the stage. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking all excited.

"Please, Ames, don't get all crazy on me now, ok?" Michiru begged "I'm perfectly fine. Sure, it's nice to see him again, but that's it, ok? There's nothing else to it"

"Wait! You mean there _used_ to be something else?" Rei asked, intrigued.

"It's a long story" Michiru answered, not really willing to share the entire story. Not with the male lead role of it standing not so far from them.

Rei looked like she was going to ask another question, but someone taking a sit next to her interrupted her.

Michiru looked at the tall blonde man, and had to force herself not to stare. Blonde hair. Tall frame. Was it him? _He's cute_, she said to herself.

"The show's gonna start a little bit later tonight" he announced, looking annoyed "Haruka _just_ arrived. Can you believe it?" he asked, frowning.

"Hey, everyone's has a right to be late every now and then" Rei said, tapping his hand.

"Not Haruka!" he exclaimed "Have you seen that blonde behind the wheel?"

"Look, Haruka's already here, right?" she said, looking around. And when she spotted a tall blonde woman now making her way to the stage, she turned to Jadeite, smiling "Guess they're about to start any minute now. Just relax"

He just nodded his head, and went back to his spot behind the counter.

Michiru followed him with her eyes, and Rei smiled at her.

"He's cute, isn't he?" she asked.

Michiru blinked, surprised at being caught "Um, yeah, sure" she mumbled, blushing lightly.

Her eyes turned to the tall black haired man standing on the stage.

Seiya looked exactly the same. Maybe a little bit older. But he still looked like the perfect popular guy every girl would dream of. She had dreamed of him too. But looking at him now, she realized it had been only a teenage crush.

A stupid crush that bordered on obsession.

He was saying something to the crowd, his hand pointing at someone sitting next to the piano. But Michiru couldn't quite catch the words he was saying. Because the moment she saw that tall blonde person walking up to the stage and sitting next to the piano, the time simply stopped.

_God he's ... perfect_, she thought, staring at the pianist.

But then she took a better look, and noticed the feminine curves under the black t-shirt the blonde was wearing. And, honestly, what kind of men would wear a black t-shirt with a slit, coming form the neck line all the way down to the chest, showing off a cleavage? It wasn't much, but it was enough to show the white skin there, indicating there was definitively _not_ a flat, masculine chest hiding in there.

But that was it. The rest of the blonde's outfit wasn't indicating any gender at all. Her somewhat loose light blue jeans were hanging low on her hips, a black belt kipping them in place. Black converse on her feet. Blonde, short hair falling into her eyes.

_She's beautiful_, was Michiru's last coherent thought. Because the moment the music started, she was trapped on the spell of that perfect, peaceful face, eyes closed, and those long fingers caressing the white and black keys, letting the music filled the room.


	5. Not my type!

**5 - Not my type!**

Michiru was in a daze.

The music had long stopped, and the stage was now empty. But she could still listen to the soft sound of the piano in her head. It was simply magnificent.

She had always had a thing for musicians. That was probably one of the many reasons she had laid eyes on Seiya in the first place. The guy could sing! But that blonde on the piano... That was something completely different. It made her want to record the blonde's music, just so she could listen to it every day.

"Is this seat taken?" came a male voice she recognized immediately.

She looked up at Seiya's smiling face, just as he was taking a seat, not really waiting for any of the three girls to answered him. He smiled at her, and then he pointed at the long silver haired man standing next to him.

"You remember Yaten, right?" he said.

"Yes, of course" Michiru said, nodding her head "It's nice to see you again, Yaten"

"It's really nice to see you" he said, taking a sit next to his friend "You look so different!" he exclaimed, smiling "Don't get me wrong, I meant it as a compliment..."

"It's ok, I understand" Michiru said, still smiling. _Go ahead, say it_, she added mentally, _I don't look fatty any more._

"I'm sure Taiki would've loved to see you" Yaten said "But he took off with his girl" he took a look around, confirming that his friend was nowhere to be found.

Jadeite came to take a sit next to Rei, and he smiled at the people around the table, before waving his hand to some point behind them all.

"Hey, Blondy, come here, will ya?" he yelled, and then he smiled "You promised you'd be nice, remember?"

"I'm always nice, Spore" came the deep, husky voice right behind Michiru.

"Ami, Michiru, I'd like you to meet my never lovely, always annoying little sister" Jadeite said, looking at them, and smirking when the tall blonde woman narrowed her eyes at him "Haruka Tenoh"

Michiru looked up at the tall blonde, and her voice got caught in her throat when she looked down on her, smiling.

"Don't listen to him" she said "He's just jealous because I'm always the one getting all the attention here" she joked, taking the only empty seat left, right next to Michiru.

"That's not true, Tenoh, and you know it" Seiya said, smiling at her "You're hardly even a member of this band at all"

"And why should I be?" she asked, rhetorically "Then I would have to put up with you every single day, and everyone knows you're a living nightmare"

Everyone laughed at that, and Seiya winked at Michiru, smiling too.

And she returned the smile, amused at the blonde's comment, even though it didn't really sounded like a mean comment at all. It seemed they were all good friends.

"So you're not in the band?" Ami asked, intrigued by Seiya's last comment.

The blonde woman shook her shoulders "Nah, I just tag along some times" she answered, a half smile playing on her lips.

"That's such a shame" Michiru said, gathering her courage to look at the blonde's green eyes "You play wonderfully"

She smiled at her "Thanks"

"And that, coming from her" Seiya said, looking at Haruka but pointing at Michiru with his hand "is quite the compliment! She's the best violinist I have ever met!"

Haruka looked back at the aquamarine haired girl next to her "Really? That's impressive" she said. And she looked like she actually meant that.

And the fog came back to Michiru's mind.

She and the tall blonde woman started talking about music, their likes and dislikes, what they listened to and what they played. She registered everything the blonde was saying, but at the same time, she was trapped by the sound of her voice.

She was aware of Seiya's eyes on her every now and then, and of the flirty comments he would throw her way. And Michiru felt like she was in some kind of dream.

She was able to follow the conversations going on, make comments here and there, and even answered questions or comments. She even managed to sound smart and controlled. But a part of her was elsewhere.

And she was completely unable to drag herself out of the spell the tall blonde woman would cast on her every time she talk to her.

"We should hang out one of this days" Seiya said to her, winking "Catch up, for old time's sake"

"Yeah, sure" she answered, not really sure if he was asking her on a date, or if he was simply asking for a friendly meeting. That guy had always been so impossible!

"I'll go and grab some more beers" Jadeite announced.

Haruka made a move to get up and help her brother, but Michiru's hand on hers stopped her from doing so.

She looked at the aquamarine haired girl with a questioning glare, but the girl simply smiled at her, leaning in closer.

"Don't you dare move" she whispered to the blonde "Or he would come and sit here" she then added, pointing with her eyes at the black haired man "And I really don't want that, so, please?"

The blonde smirked "Oh, I see" she said, amused.

"You better go and clean my stage" Jadeite said to Yaten and Seiya, putting the beers on the table, and sitting back on his spot next to Rei.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Seiya joked, getting up. He looked down at Haruka "Aren't you coming?"

The blonde smiled sweetly at him "Not my stuff, remember?" she answered him, batting her eyelashes, before taking her beer and taking a sip.

Everyone laughed at her answered, and Seiya simply turned around, walking up to Yaten and making his way to the stage to gather their instruments.

Once they were gone, Ami turned to Michiru, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God, Michiru!" she exclaimed, in the lowest tone of voice she could mastered "He's so into you!"

The aquamarine haired young woman rolled her eyes "Yeah, I kinda noticed"

Jadeite blinked at her, surprised "You're not interested?" asked, frowning "That's a first" he mumbled.

"Interesting" Haruka murmured, smiling, evilly amused.

"They have a history" Ami said to the evilly smiling blonde "They sort of dated back in high school"

"No, we didn't" Michiru said, and then she turned to Haruka "We do have a history, but we never really dated" she explained "It's... complicated"

"So you're _not_ into him. Interesting" the blonde said again, now looking at Seiya, who kept on throwing glances at the aquamarine haired girl sitting next to her "Can I teas him about it?" she asked, turning back to look at Michiru, still smiling "'Cause, you know, he's _so_ into you right now"

"Haruka, don't be mean" Rei scolded her.

"Party pooper" she said, pouting and putting up her best puppy eyed look. But when the black haired woman kept on glaring at her, she rolled her eyes "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed "He's always so full of himself, completely convinced that he can get any girl he wants!"

"That's because he usually _does_" Jadeite commented "I mean, girls practically throw themselves at him"

Haruka smiled "And yet here we are, with a lovely, beautiful young woman who's _not_ into him _at all_" she said, pointing at Michiru "I'm sorry, but it's just too much for me to pass!" she exclaimed, with an amused, victorious smile on her lips.

"You know what?" Jadeite said, leaning on his chair's back and smiling at his sister "You two fight so much all the time, I think you're actually crazy about each other"

She frowned at him "What?" she asked "Are you nuts? He's not even my type!"

"I'm surprised to hear you even _have_ a type" came a female voice from behind the blonde woman.

They all looked up to see a tall brunette woman, her green eyes shinning with amusement, her hands on her hips.

"'Cause you know, I was starting to get worried" she said, smiling down at the tall blonde woman. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I got... distracted" she apologized, taking a seat around the table.

Jadeite ignored the new comer, and looked at his sister.

"I think he _is_ your type" he said "You know, the 'completely wrong for you' kind of guy? You like those, don't you?"

Haruka rolled her eyes "He's not that type, Spore" she answered him "He's more the 'I'll kill him in less than half an hour' type. And I kinda like him alive, so I can annoy the crap out of him. So, no, he's not my type" she finished, smiling sweetly and innocently.

"Well, he's a pretty boy" Makoto said, elbows resting on the table "And you never really liked pretty boys"

"Exactly" she said, nodding her head, one arm going around Michiru's shoulders "My type is more like her" she said, smiling at her and winking "Pretty girls who don't like him!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at her. Michiru blushed.


	6. The answer to your problems

**6 - The answer to your problems**

Monday turned out to be one of the worst days ever.

First, her alarm didn't went off, so she was late for work. Then, her car decided to simply die on her, so she had to take the bus. Which of course was never on time, and she was late for class too.

To add to her misery, she couldn't stop thinking about that tall blonde woman she had met over the weekend. She couldn't help but wonder if she was the person coming to her dreams. Or maybe it was that Jadeite guy? They were both blondes...

But there was just something about that Haruka girl that made her stomach jump inside her every time she remembered the blonde's deep voice, or her green shining eyes winking playfully at her.

_Great, I'm getting obsessed again_, she scolded herself. _I'm not even sure I'll see her again! This is ridiculous!_, she thought, entering the elevator all the way up to her flat.

But, being that day a very bad one, her luck was simply not going to change just because she was home now. Because the moment she entered her flat, and checked on her answering machine, she found not one, but three messages from her mother, asking her to go home.

And of course, her mother never actually _asked._ She demanded.

She returned the phone call, trying to explain to her mother why she couldn't make it home for at least a couple of weeks. And her excuses sounded real enough to make her mother understand. So, she was off the hook for a couple of weeks.

The rest of the week was an unpleasant journey down the hill.

Her car was still pretty much dead, and she was sure the fat, dirty looking man on the car shop was going to bleed her bank account dry. But she didn't really have a choice. She needed her car! Taking the bus every morning to go to work, and then to go to campus was killing her!

She was starting to really hate people! Sometimes she wondered if she was meant to live in society at all...

So when friday finally arrived, and her friend called her, inviting her to go out clubbing, she didn't even hesitate on accepting the invitation.

She wasn't really the dancing queen kind of girl. She never felt that comfortable around all those sweaty people dancing close to her. But her other option was staying home all night, watching some rerun of a movie she was sure she had already seen, eating junk food and drowning in her own misery.

So, party it was.

After the shower, she let her hair down to dry naturally, not really caring in which direction her curls decided to go this time. She had long ago given up on the attempts to dominate her own hair.

And it actually looked better when she didn't try at all. So, she just let it be.

She searched her wardrobe, wondering what should she wear. Nothing too fancy, that was for sure. Those places were never fancy. She finally decided to put on her jean miniskirt, that hanged low on her hips and reached her mid thighs, showing off her long legs. She put on her favorite high heeled leather boots, and then threw a white tank top on, with a nice, tight black shirt, tided right under her breasts.

"Nice enough" she said to herself.

And right after she said that, someone was calling at her door.

"Coming!" she yelled, making her way to the front door.

She opened it, to come face to face with the only blonde on this earth –and probably this entire universe, too- that had the ability to wear a paper bag, and still look hot.

"I swear, Minako, I hate you" she said to her friend, checking her up and down.

Her friend was a blonde, as tall as she was, with long, soft hair reaching her waist and dancing to her ever swinging hips, with big, beautiful baby blue eyes.

And, of course, the blonde also had a body to kill for.

Michiru wandered why her friend wasn't a super model... She sure dressed as one. Because, in Michiru's mind, the orange, tight, short dress her friend was wearing, was simply perfect. For her friend, of course.

"No, you don't" the blonde said, smiling at her "I'm your best friend in the world, remember?"

Michiru opened the door even more and stepped aside, letting the blonde enter her flat.

"Ok, I don't hate you" she admitted "But when you're making me feel like I'm nothing but a big, stupid balloon, I don't like you that much" she joked. Of course the part about her feeling like a balloon wasn't entirely a joke.

"Oh, please, don't start with that crap again" the blonde said, hopping on the couch "I mean, come on! You look hot, baby!" she exclaimed "You have great boobs, a really nice ass, and your legs go on forever! Not to mention, I totally envy your hair" she add, smiling innocently at her. But then she noticed her friend's clothing, and she nodded her head, approvingly "Loving the shirt! Where did you get it?"

"I don't look hot" Michiru corrected her "I look nice, there's a difference"

Minako shook her head at her, standing up again, hands on her hips.

"Michiru, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me, ok?" she said, looking quite serious "Because I don't really want to have to repeat this tonight. Or ever again, considering I already did like, I don't know, then thousand times?" she asked, rhetorically "You are a beautiful woman!" she exclaimed, arms going up "You've always been one! Sure, maybe you did have a little over weight when we were in high school, but you were still beautiful. And you got rid of that little baby fat of yours, anyway, so stop acting like an embarrassed freaking whale already! Because, honey, you're not _just_ beautiful. You are _hot_, got it?"

Michiru looked at her, not really wanting to go into this particular argument again "Are you done?" she asked, but when her friend growled at her, she smiled innocently "What can I say? Old habits die hard"

"You really need to work on your self esteem. And I know just the way to do that" the blonde said, smiling now, and grabbing her friend's purse, making her way to the door way "You need to get laid!"

The aquamarine haired girl let out a sigh, but smiled at her friend's words anyway "I have some shocking news for you" she said, following her friend and walking out of the apartment "Sex is not the magical solution to all your problems"

Minako shook her shoulders, looking innocently "Works for me!"

Michiru simply rolled her eyes at her, stepping into the elevator. Once on the streets, they decided to go and have some pizza before going to the club. One of Minako's latest conquests had promise to let her in, and the place was supposed to be nice.

By the time they got there, the line to get in was so long, that Michiru lost her interest almost immediately. She knew it was going to be crowdy in there...

"Do I have to go?" she asked, almost growling.

"Come on! We're suppose to have fun tonight, remember?" Minako insisted, walking up to the big guy on the door. "I promise it'll be great!"

"Name?" the guy asked, looking them up and down with as much interest as one would look a paper bag next to a trash can.

"Aino plus one" Minako answered, smiling sweetly.

The guy checked on his list, and then nodded his head, stepping aside and letting them in. Minako smiled again, beaming at him, and went right inside, dragging Michiru with her all the way.

The place was big. And dark. And full of people. And Michiru didn't like it. But she saw the happy smile on her friend's face, so she took a deep breath and decided to give the place, and herself, a chance.

But to do that, she needed alcohol.

"I'm going to the bar" she yelled to her friend.

"Lead the way!" Minako yelled back at her, and they made their way through the people and reached the bar. "Two tequilas!" Minako yelled to the barman.

"Tequila?" Michiru repeated "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I'm trying to make you loosen up a little!" the blonde answered "You are going to have fun tonight, got it?" she looked serious "Go and dance, pick someone out and play a little!"

Michiru rolled her eyes "I told you I'm not here looking for a one night stand" she said.

Again, the blonde smiled at her "You should!" but when Michiru simply stared at her, Minako let out a sigh "Come on! You need to relax a bit and just enjoy yourself! You don't have to sleep with anyone if you don't want to, just dance and have some fun! Ok?"

The bartender gave them their tequilas, and Minako raised her little glass to her friend, smiling "To us!"

Michiru smiled "To us" she toasted, before gulping the burning liquid.

"Now, excuse me, but I _do _want to get laid tonight, so I'm going to dance!" Minako announced, winking at her.

Michiru just laughed at her friend, and allowed her to drag her to the dance floor. Minako was right. She did need to loosen up a little.


	7. Wondering thoughts

**7 - Wondering thoughts**

Haruka was laying across her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the shower from across the hallway, and guessed Makoto was going out with her Mutant again

And she was trying to decided if she wanted to go out tonight, or just stay home and catch a movie or something.

And maybe stop thinking and analyzing herself. It sure sounded like a good enough plan to her...

But her mind had the annoying ability of run off on her. So, of course, she was doing the one thing she didn't want to do. She was thinking!

And there was also the fact that her friend slash roommate had bring up the subject that very same afternoon, yet again. And the blonde didn't want to talk about her sex life. Not when her head was such a mess that she couldn't even began to put some order in there.

Despite Makoto's belief, she did have a sex life. Just not the kind that the brunette was used to.

But some of the brunette's suspicions were true. Something did happen the night of Jadeite's opening, five months ago. She remembered she was laughing with her friends, drinking some beer, and enjoying the free tequila shots her brother kept trowing at them.

Oh yeah, she had been drunk that night. But not drunk enough to be completely reckless.

She didn't know why, or how, but for some weird reason, her automatic pilot had always work perfectly. No matter how drunk she would get, and she didn't really get _that_ drunk _that_ often, she would always know how to get herself safely home. It was like some kind of instinct; if she was that drunk, she would get herself home, alone.

Every time. No matter what.

But most of the times she just got enough drinks to get herself in a happy, freed attitude.

One that somehow also managed to turn her into some kind of walking pheromone. It was weird, and she had only acknowledge that a little over three years ago or so. For the first eighteen years of her life, she had have absolutely no knowledge of her ability to draw the male population to herself, and getting their attention by her dancing.

Probably because she never really danced before. She had been more of the sporty kind of girl.

And, of course, there was also the tiny little detail that she hadn't really care about the male population at that time. Because, at that time, back in high school, she had been the perfect incarnation of a very confused teenage girl.

Mainly, because she had seriously thought she was gay. Because, up until that summer, right before college started, Haruka had found herself attracted to girls.

She hadn't lied to her brunette friend when she had said she was scared of having sex with her boyfriend, that first year in college. But it hadn't been the entire truth either. Yes, she was a virgin back then. And yes, she had been nervous. But she had also been afraid of doing it, only to realized she didn't like it.

She had many male friends, most of them were her brother's friends as well, and she had always felt like she was one of the guys. But by the time she turned sixteen, she finally realized that it wasn't quite normal for a teenage girl to be the way she was.

She wasn't crazy about all those boys bands other girls her age were screaming about. She couldn't care less about dresses, and make up, and manicures. And she would choose her training pants any day instead of those ridiculous skirts and ribbons other girls wore. And, even to this very day, Haruka truly, deeply hated skirts and ribbons.

By the time she turned seventeen, she had forced herself to date. And it wasn't that she didn't like them, but she analyzed them way too much, always ending up on the conclusion that they were boys. And she didn't want a boy, she wanted a man. She was sure of that.

But then she showed up...

A new girl in her class, with red hair and blue eyes. And Haruka had lost her breath by just looking at her.

The blonde was shocked at first. For some weird reason, her hormones were, to put it simply, asleep. She was never really attracted to guys, but she didn't really cared about girls either. Until she saw her. And that had confused her.

How does one go from being completely asexual, to being gay? It didn't sounded right.

But it happened. Her hormones started racing inside of her with the blink of an eye. And she had felt incredibly attracted to the redhead girl. And she had spent her senior year in high school daydreaming about her. A girl who couldn't care less about the sporty, tomboy tall blonde.

But Haruka didn't care; she was just happy she could get to see her every morning, and she had finally figured out herself.

She, Haruka Tenoh, was gay. Period.

So of course, when she went to spent the summer at some island with her brother and some of his friends, she had been surprised out of her skin to find herself attracted to a guy. It had been so incredibly confusing! But she had not been able to control herself whenever he came near her. And he had started doing that quite often that one summer.

She had found herself changing. Little things. Like putting on some make up now and then. And wearing t-shirts that would let her figure show. Not that much, but enough to let others know that she was a girl, even though she was rather tall, thin and with really short hair, and that her breasts were, not only very real, but also rather generous.

That one summer she had stopped hiding her breasts with tight sport bras, and she had grown to actually like her own body.

And then, about a week before the end of the summer, he had finally kissed her.

And she had felt so different, so special, that she had soon found herself in his embrace, kissing each other rather passionately.

And then she had gone into panic mode. What was she doing? Wasn't she gay? But those kisses were addictive. And dangerous. But he had been incredibly patient with her. Probably because she was, after all, Jadeite's little sister. But still. He had been wonderful.

So that night, in college, when she had confess to her brunette friend that she was nervous, she had been telling the truth. But her nervousness was for a complete different reason that what she had let her friend known. She was unsure of herself.

But everything seem to be right with her new boyfriend, and when it finally happened, she had actually like it. Quite a lot. And even though the relationship didn't really last long, mainly because they soon discovered they didn't really had anything in common but their mutual physical attraction, she still liked being with men.

So, she figured she wasn't gay after all.

And then she had started going out with her brunette friend, and she had come to like dancing on a crowded, dark place, with some alcohol running on her system and feeling completely free. That's when she discovered that, apparently, her way of dancing was appealing to guys. And she, being the typical college student wanting to have fun, had took advantage of it. Discovering a whole new world she didn't even considered before.

Her life was nothing like she had picture it when she was younger. But she wasn't complaining. She actually like her life.

She had dropped out of college, discovering that the things she wanted out of life were not granted by a college degree. She had always been an excellent musician; she had learned how to play the piano when she was seven years old. So now she spend her days teaching piano, and the weekends indulging herself on her speed passion. Meaning, she was also a car racer. She even had a sponsor, and she made some good money out of it, but she wasn't into it for the money or the fame, so she really didn't want go on a more national, popular level. She just liked the adrenaline.

Around the time she dropped out of college, her mother had announced she wanted to go live by their beach house. Her father had died when she was fourteen years old, and after Haruka went to college, her mother decided she no longer wanted to live in the city.

So she had moved from the dorms she was going to leave anyway, and back into the house she grew up in. It was a big house, with two bedrooms, and even a study room –that used to be Jadeite's bedroom- but now worked as a music room, where she teach some of her students that didn't have a piano yet.

Makoto had moved in with her in no time. And considering that the only thing the blonde could successfully make in a kitchen was a mess, she was happy of having the tall brunette girl as a roommate.

Her brother lived with them for a while –not paying rent was quite convenient-, but then he had moved out to his own flat. So it was just the two girls, and the occasional parade of coming and going guys on the weekends.

Haruka smiled again at that.

There had been quite a couple of guys trying to get her for longer than a couple of nights a week. But no one really got her attention for that long.

She would always be extremely picky with her conquests, and then got tired of them all too soon.

She didn't like pretty boys. She liked real men. And there were not that many of those out there. So, she just fooled around and had some fun.

Until that night, four months ago. Because, that night, she did went out to someone's apartment to have a one night stand. Just like Makoto thought she did. Only, it hadn't been a guy.

And that confused her all over again. She had been somewhat drunk that night. That much was true. But she had been completely aware of the situation.

She remembered she was talking to a friend, and then she saw her. They started talking and laughing, and then the girl had said she was heading home. And then it was as if a part of her had woken up, and she found herself offering a ride. And then the girl had offered her some coffee.

Which, of course, they never had, and ended up naked on the bed instead.

Again, Haruka had been completely confused. And incredibly unsure. Not really knowing what to do, but at the same time, letting her instincts guide her. She had always been a fast learner, and she had actually managed to make the girl look quite satisfied, so she figured she did good.

And by the time she headed back home, she had learned a trick or two.

And then she had spent the rest of the day laying on her bed, trying to make some sense into her current situation. And she had been doing that for the last five months.

She was still attracted to guys. But she also liked girls. She had have some secret affairs with a couple of girls, to try and find if she was truly into girls at all.

And yes, she was.

And if she was completely honest with herself, she actually like it better. It felt better, but never quite right. Not really. Yes, she liked having sex with girls. And yes, it was quite satisfactory. But there was something missing.

Just like there was something missing with the men she's been with. She couldn't quite name what it was, but she knew it wasn't there. Sure, the sex was pretty good in any case. And sex was always sex, right? But still. Being with a girl was so different... Of course there was also the fact that, for some reason or another, she had always ended up with stupid guys... It was as if she was a walking magnet to all the emotionally dysfunctional men out there.

So did that make her gay? Was she a lesbian, playing for the other team every once in a while? Or was she a straight girl going through a phase?

She often wondered that. But then again, she had never met a girl that would make her stay for longer than a night. Two nights, top.

But, giving the circumstances, would she stay? She was willing to take the chance. Was she gay then? Had she been right when she was younger, and she had spent the last five years of her life lying to herself?

She wasn't sure.

And of course, then there was that girl. The first time she saw her, she felt like she was seventeen again, developing a huge, stupid, obsessive crush on a girl she barely knew.

A girl she wasn't even sure she would ever see again. So, in her mind, she tagged her as her new favorite fantasy. And she had spent more times than she would admit to daydreaming about that girl. In the most _not quite _innocent way.

She blushed at her own thoughts. Her mind definitively had a way of running off on her...

"I need to get out" she said to no one in particular, deciding that she really needed to stop thinking right now, and maybe have some fun. Just forget about everything for a couple of hours, and loose herself to the world for a little while.

Her messed up life would still be there in the morning.

So she walked up to her wardrobe, and, getting rid of her bra, she put on her favorite blue t-shirt with a Superman logo on it. It actually wasn't a real t-shirt anymore. Not since she had got inspired one day -or, more like bored-, and grabbed her scissors, cutting off the blue material. The thing now hanged from her right shoulder, the left side long gone, and it hugged her breast somewhat tightly. Two slits to each side made the rest of the t-shirt hang loosely and freely from there to her waist, occasionally showing her white skin when she moved.

But she liked the final result. It wasn't girly, but it was still somewhat sexy on its own way. It looked wild, and unconventional. It had Haruka written all over it.

Then she put on her favorite boot leg jeans, and her black converses. Some mascara on her long eyelashes, her favorite golden hoop earrings, a leather bracelet on her left wrist, and then she threw some money into her back pocket.

She walked out of her room, bumping into Makoto on her way out.

"I'm going out" she simply said "See you tomorrow" and with that, she grabbed her car keys, and off she went.

* * *

About the earrings, think of her Sailor Uranus earring. And the whole Superman logo, it's just a little inside joke. You know, the super strength and super speed and all...

About the 'automatic pilot mode' when she's drunk. It actually happens to me. I swear! Weird, but true!


	8. Dancing creature

**8 - Dancing creature**

She was leaning in on the in door balcony, watching all the shadowy bodies moving to the music on the dance floor down below.

Her blonde beaming friend was long gone. She spotted her on a corner, making out with some good looking, white haired guy.

_At least one of us is having fun_, she thought to herself. She surely wasn't. Not really.

And all the vultures around, offering drinks and trying to get her to dance with them, were starting to get really annoying. She let out a frustrated sigh, deciding to just call it a night and go home, when she saw her.

It was crowded down there, and the lights were faded, so it was hard to make out a face at first.

But her short blonde hair gave her away immediately in Michiru's mind. And the way she stood up from the rest, taller than all the other girls around her, and the way she was moving, in tune with the music, was hard to miss.

That, and the way she was swinging and waving her hips, white skin peeking out from the slits in her t-shirt at every move she made. And the way she would raise her arms every now and then, hands going trough short blonde locks in a seductive way, to then slowly go down to caress her own slender waist or to hang loosely from her own belt.

Her back arching and her hips rocking all the while.

She looked magical, and sensual. Almost like a vision. She looked free, and untamed, and wild. And incredibly sexy.

_It's her_, she thought to herself, contemplating her every move. _She looks so beautiful_, came the thought to her head, as she watched that perfectly white face, now blushed from the heat of the dance floor and from her own dancing. Her green eyes closed, looking like she had simply lost herself on her own little world as she danced.

And she did look beautiful, dancing down there, surrounded by all those strangers, but completely alone. Ignoring everything and anyone around her, waving and twisting her body in such a way, that Michiru wondered how that body would look, naked and under her.

Would she wave and twist and swing like she was doing right now? How would her face look like? Would she closed her eyes, like she was doing now? Or would she look at her, with those shinning eyes and that mischievous smile she had seen the other night?

Michiru blushed at her own thoughts. _Dear God, I think I do need to get laid!_, she scolded herself, _when did I became such a perv?_

But she couldn't help herself. That girl down there, that dancing creature, was simply too amazing for her to stop looking.

She saw some handsome man making his way to the dancing blonde, and then encircling one arm around her waist. And she saw her opening her eyes, smiling at him, to then simply turn away, stepping out of his grip, closing her eyes again. Completely ignoring him.

She was there to dance. And she was making her point as clear as water.

The lights kept on fading away, changing colors, giving the blonde a somewhat ethereal look. But when the light changed again, to a yellow, almost golden shade, Michiru's breath got caught on her throat.

_Oh my God... _Was it her? Was it her the Person coming to her dreams? Could it be?

Michiru frowned, her eyes still following the blonde's every move. That was not possible... was it? She had never recognized a dreamed person before. But that light... That golden light, reflecting on her short blonde locks, bathing her white skin in bronze.

_I hardly know her_, she said to herself.

_Go and talk to her_, another voice said in her head.

_Great, now I'm arguing with myself!_, she thought, frustrated.

She saw her turning around, one hand resting loosely on her head, the other moving up in the air, to the beat. Her slender, tall form still waving, her hips still rocking seductively.

And looking at her, with her blue eyes practically glued to her dancing curves, Michiru bit her lip. _I did spend almost the entire week thinking about her..._

It didn't even matter if she was the person in her dreams or not. Because, right then, Michiru realized there was just something about her. There was something about that tall blonde woman, and not just in the way she was dancing now, but in the way she walked, and in the way she talked. Or the way she played the piano, and teased her friends. There was just _something_, she couldn't quite named it, but something, that made Michiru drawn to her

She shook her head. _This is crazy! I shouldn't have had that third tequila shot..._

"Did it hurt?" a voice right behind her got her attention away from the dancing creature and her argument with herself, and she turned around to come face to face with a tall, black haired man. She couldn't tell if his eyes were gray or blue, but she didn't really care anyway.

"Excuse me?" she asked, frowning up at him.

"When you fell down from heaven" he said, smiling seductively at her "Did it hurt?"

Michiru rolled her eyes, choosing not to answer the lame, old pick up line, and simply turned around, leaving him behind.

She decided it was time to go back home. She wasn't really having fun anymore -even though watching that blonde dancing was quite the entertainment, but she was starting to feel like a real pervert-, and it was late already. So she made her way out of the club, looking for a cab to take her home.

"Why don't we go somewhere, you and I?" came another voice that made her turned around "You're alone, I'm alone too" the tall, muscular, bald guy standing next to her said "Let's share our time and make the best of it"

Michiru rolled her eyes again.

Was there a sign stuck to her forehead, inviting everyone to a party in her panties, and she wasn't aware of it?

"No, thank you" she answered, turning back around, and walking away.

"Come on, I promise you'll have a nice time" he insisted, taking her arm and making her turned around to face him again.

"Look, pal" she started "I'm not interested, ok?"

A sound coming from the car parked right next to her, signaling that the doors were now unlocked, made her looked at it in surprise, and she frowned. Was this guy dangerous? She was a few steps away from the club's entry door, she could scream...

"Is there a problem here?" came a deep, husky voice, right behind her.

Her heart jumped inside her, but she turned around anyway, knowing full well to whom that voice belonged to.


	9. Are you flirting with me?

**9 - Are you flirting with me?**

When someone bumped unto her, she opened her eyes, startled. And then she frowned at the ravishing couple, practically having sex right there, next to her, in the middle of the dance floor.

_Get a room already_, she thought to herself, shaking her head, as she watched the guy sliding his hand into the girl's pants.

_Great, now I'm horny_, she rolled her eyes. _Ok, time to go home_.

She turned around, and a flash of aquamarine crossed her vision. She frowned, thinking it was just her imagination. Her _not so innocent_ imagination. So she just shook her head again, clearing her mind, and made her way out of the night club.

But once outside, the same flash of aquamarine caught her attention again.

Only this time, she was sure it wasn't her imagination, because the aquamarine curly head was standing right next to her car. And there was a big, insisting looking guy with her.

She smiled, making her way up to her car, and to them, taking her keys out of her pocket and hitting the alarm button.

And when the girl looked at the car questionably, she simply leaned on the car casually, her hands deep in her pockets.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked, amused at Michiru's surprised face.

The bald guy rolled his eyes at her "Mind your own business, blondy"

Haruka's smile got bigger, and she winked at Michiru, hoping the girl would catch up with her.

"Oh, but you see, she _is_ my business" she stated, looking quite serious. And the shocked expression on the guy's face was totally worth it.

"You with her?" he asked Michiru.

Thankfully for her, the aquamarine haired girl nodded her head, smiling too, and the guy turned back to look at the blonde, looking her up and down.

"Hey, you're the hot dancing chick" he said, recognizing her "I've seen you around. Maybe the three of us could go somewhere and have a good time"

Haruka rolled her eyes, opening the passenger door of the car for Michiru to enter.

"Hit the road, Jack" she said, before getting into the car herself.

"Hey, my name's not Jack!" they both heard him yelling after them, as the car made its way out of there and down the street.

"Definitively not a smart one" Haruka chuckled, looking at the aquamarine haired girl sitting next to her..

Michiru nodded her head, amused "Definitively not" she agreed.

"Ok, so where to?" the blonde asked, eyes on the road.

But when Michiru simply looked at her, not answering, she threw a glance at her, catching her frowning, confused expression "I'm giving you a ride" she explained "So, where to?"

"Oh, you really don't have to" Michiru said "Thanks for helping me with that guy back there, but really, I can catch a cab..."

"Hey, it's late, and there's a lot of 'Jacks' out there" she said "And you're already here, and it's not really a problem at all" _And of course I get to spend some time with you, so no, not a problem at all_, she added, mentally.

The red light made her stop, and she turned to look at her "So, lead the way" she insisted "Unless you want me to get you back to our little friend back there" she said, her thumb pointing at the general direction of the night club.

Michiru looked at her, narrowing her eyes "You wouldn't"

"Not unless you want me to" Haruka said smiling, now amused "It's ok, it's your life. I personally wouldn't go anywhere near him, _ever._ But if you're into the baldy, big, anabolic addicted, and probably bad at anything that's not weight lifting, kind of guy then, you know, whatever..."

Michiru laughed at her "I am not!" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Good!" the blonde exclaimed, loving the sound of the other woman's laugh, and smiling herself "'Cause, you know, those guys usually have a real big ego, and no reason to back it up..."

"You're mean" the aquamarine haired young woman said, giggling, amused at the blonde's comment.

"Hey! At least I'm not a 'Jack'!" she defended herself "I'm a Haruka! Not sure if that's a good thing, but it's definitively better than a 'Jack'!" she joked "I don't need a big package to justify my ego, you know"

She giggled again "Well, you're not bald, or big, or addicted to anabolics. So far so good" Michiru said, smiling at her. And then she frowned "Does that mean you're good at everything but weight lifting?" she asked jokingly.

Haruka just laughed at that, and Michiru gave the blonde her address in between giggles.

"I saw you dancing back there" she said, throwing a glance at her, but not really looking at her.

Just remembering the blonde's movements -and the thoughts those movements had brought to her pervert mind- made her blushed all over again. She was glad it was dark, the street lights weren't much of a light at all, and the blonde was focusing on her driving task.

"You looked really amazing"

The blonde chuckled "Thanks"

_Is she blushing?_ Michiru wondered, still not fully looking at her "You did. And I know every single guy there was thinking the same thing"

Again, the blonde chuckled. _I wish_, she thought, but instead said "I don't think so. They were probably just trying to come up with a line to get into my pants"

"Can you blame them?" Michiru asked "I mean, the way you moved... it was really sensual, and you looked... you know, hot" she stated, and vaguely wondered if those tequila shots were finally hitting home "I swear, if you started moaning there, I would've thought you were having an orgasm"

Haruka looked at her, blushing, but laughing all the same.

"What?" she asked "Never heard _that _one before!"

"That's probably because if a guy comes up to you and tells you that, you would probably knock him dead" the aquamarine haired woman stated.

"Yeah!" she agreed, still laughing "Not the best pick up line!"

"Well, it's true!" Michiru exclaimed "I mean, you looked like you were making love to a ghost or something"

This time Michiru was sure the blonde was blushing, and she smiled up at her "Not that I ever saw you having sex, but, you know..." she added "Your dancing is definitively a turn on"

The car came to a stopped, and Michiru looked out the window, finding her apartment building. She turned back to the blonde, smiling at her.

Haruka's blushed deepened. She wasn't even sure if this was another one of her daydreams! She couldn't _believe_ the things this girl was saying!

But two could play that game, so she smiled at her.

"Says the girl with the miniskirt, the long legs and the hot cleavage" she retorted "Who rescued who here?" now it was Michiru's turned to blushed, and the blonde smiled at her "And for the second time!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not my fault, ok!" she defended herself "You just happened to be there both times. And who was the one stating we were together?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Haruka smirked at that "I'm just saying, for someone who looks like you do, you don't seem comfortable in your own skin" she said, completely ignoring Michiru's last comment.

Again, Michiru blushed "Is there a hidden compliment in what you just said?" she asked, teasingly, and enjoying the blonde's new shade of red "You look cute when you blush" she said, her voice low and sweet.

"Geez, first I'm hot, then I look like I'm having an orgasm, and now I'm _cute_?" Haruka asked, turning her redden face away from the aquamarine haired girl.

"I'm embarrassing you, aren't I?" she asked "Ok, I'm off now, before you turn into a tomato on me"

"It's your fault. I'm not good at taking compliments, ok?" she said, defending herself, and looking at her deep blue eyes "Specially when they come from beautiful girls"

Michiru smiled, blushing too, but getting closer to the tall blonde "You're a flirt" she stated.

"Me? You're the one throwing compliments here. I'm just stating a fact" she said, getting closer as well.

"And what was that?" Michiru asked, her voice barely a whisper now, and looking deep into those green eyes.

"You're beautiful" Haruka answered, her voice a low, husky whisper.

Their faces were inches apart, their breaths caressing the others lips.

"Are you flirting with me now?" Michiru asked, her eyes going to the blonde's lips.

Haruka gulped "Do you want me to?" she asked back, her own green eyes on the girl's pink, full lips.

Michiru didn't answer her. She simply closed her eyes, and the blonde accepted the invitation, closing the gap between their faces.

Mouths crushing together, their tongues meeting in a deep, savage, sensual dance.

--------------

For those of you who don't know, "Hit the road, Jack" is a song by the one and only, great Ray Charles

If you really didn't know that, shame on you!

Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more, no more... Hit the road, Jack, and don't you come back no more...

(I had this song in my head the entire weekend! So I couldn't really help myself but add that line to the story!)


	10. The heat and the passion

Ok, I updated my profile, and added a little Michiru-Haruka note on how I see those too. So you might wanna check on that (or not...)

Anyway! On with the story!

Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**10 - The heat and the passion**

They had barely made it into the elevator, when their mouths crushed together again.

It was as if that first kiss had triggered something inside them, and they couldn't keep their hands away from the other. The alcohol running through their systems was probably helping, but the desire was there non the less, burning.

Haruka could barely put her car keys in her back pocket, when a moan escaped her lips and she let her head fall back, as Michiru's lips started leaving wet, soft kisses along her neck, licking and sucking the soft, sensitive skin. Her hands sliding up from under her t-shirt, caressing her stomach and going up, making her shudder and burning her everywhere she touched her.

She let her own hands enjoy the wonders of Michiru's body, one working with the knot of her shirt, to then cup her breast, massaging it through the thin material of her tank top. The other one cupping her behind, pressing their hips together.

The elevator finally made it to the sixth floor, and they stumbled out, hands all over each other, tongues furiously dancing together. And the moment Michiru opened her door, fighting with her keys without letting go of the blonde's mouth, Haruka pushed her inside, shutting the door with the impact of their bodies, grabbing her wrists with both hands and pinning her there. One leg going between them, brushing against Michiru's desire, and the aquamarine haired beauty rocked her hips desperately, moaning deeply.

She freed her hands, one going through short blonde locks, keeping her there and kissing her savagely, the other going between their bodies and under the blonde's t-shirt, cupping her breast.

She smiled against Haruka's lips, not really knowing if she was smiling because of the deep, soft moan that escaped the tall woman's throat, or because her hand had come up and discovered the blonde wasn't wearing a bra at all.

And when she felt a hand teasing her through her laced, and already wet, panties, she got tired of the blonde's t-shirt, and pulled it off.

She took her time to teas and taste the blonde's soft breasts, licking and sucking on the pink, hard nipples, and enjoying each and every one of the blonde's gasps and moans.

A hand on the back of her neck brought her back to Haruka's lips, and she accepted the invitation, her hands still playing with soft, rounded breasts. Another hand made her underwear aside, one finger teasing her clit in the most delicious, torturing way.

She moaned deeply into the blonde's mouth, and moved her hips up, asking, begging for her to take her.

And when, finally, two fingers slid inside her, she moaned deeply, blue eyes locked with green ones, her breathing becoming erratic.

And Haruka looked at her, memorizing her every gesture, and the way her lips were parted, moans and gasps escaping them, while her fingers kept on thrusting inside her, building her up, caressing her intimately.

And then Michiru felt her world exploding around her, and she closed her eyes, tilting her head up and letting out a deep, loud scream of pure pleasure, trembling and hanging from the blonde's neck, just to avoid falling to the floor. Two fingers still inside her, now softly caressing her pulsing folds.

Haruka let her free hand caressed the girl's cheek, giving her time to recover, but Michiru had other plans.

She opened her blue eyes, still unfocused with the force of her release, and looked into those deep, lustful green eyes, tracing her thumb on the blonde's lips. And her eyes went unfocused with passion again, when she felt her kissing her thumb.

So she kissed her again, deeply and passionately, pushing her away from the door they were both leaning against and into the hallway. Her hands traveling all over her tall frame, caressing the warm, soft skin, and working on the belt that was currently keeping her away from her destination. Haruka's long, desperate hands working on her clothing, getting rid of her tank top, her skirt long gone somewhere on the hallway.

They stumbled into the room, and Michiru pushed her into the soft mattress, now kissing her flat stomach, her tongue making patterns around her navel, her hands unbuttoning her jeans. And then she slid them down her long legs, along with her black underwear, throwing them somewhere behind her.

She stood up, taking off her own underwear, and Haruka sat up, admiring the naked beauty in front of her, her eyes taking in her every curve.

Michiru looked at her, her eyes full of promises and desire, and then she went to her, kneeling between those long legs. Her eyes still locked on green ones, her tongue playing with the blonde's lips, two fingers sliding inside her.

Haruka moaned, closing her eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of Michiru inside her, playing with her, teasing her. Driving her crazy with hot, pure desire.

She couldn't even think, all she could do was feel. Feel those fingers thrusting inside her, feel those lips kissing her, those soft, perfectly round breasts pressed against hers.

She fell to the mattress, her hips moving uncontrollably up and down against Michiru's hand.

Her orgasm caught her by surprise. It came so fast, and so strong, that she screamed out, arching her back and closing her eyes. But that skillful mouth wouldn't let hers, and she didn't want it to.

They rolled around the sheets, kissing furiously, fighting for dominance, showering the others body with hot kisses and burning caresses. Fingers sliding inside the other, thrusting rhythmically, their bodies moving together, pleasuring, teasing, building each other up again.

Deep, loud moans filling the room as they desperately moved against each other, wanting more, needing more.

It wasn't enough. It was nowhere near enough. And when they finally reached their climax, moaning deeply and breathing hard, it was still not enough. Their bodies pressed together, the sound of their moans and the feel of the others warm, soft skin, came to them in the form of the most addictive, delicious drug.

And they needed more.

So they didn't stop. Not then, and not for the rest of the night. Memorizing the others body, kissing and caressing every inch, every freckle, teasing, testing, tasting each other, until they both fell to the sheets, exhausted. And still holding each other.

"You have got to be kidding me" Michiru said, still out of breath, laying on her back, the sheet covering her naked body, a hand on her forehead.

Haruka looked at her, laying on her back too, and equally trying to catch her breath.

"Are you always like this?" Michiru asked, now turning on her side, supporting her head with her hand, and looking to her green, tired eyes. "I mean, I knew what to expect, but if I had known I was missing out on this with my stupid abstinence..."

The blonde chuckled "You? On abstinence?" she asked, incredulous "I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Michiru smiled "Is that a compliment?" she asked, giggling.

"Yeah!" Haruka exclaimed again "I mean, I had my fair share of lovers on the last few months, but..."

"Oh, that explains it" Michiru said, interrupting her, and making the blonde looked up at her, frowning "Your... skills" she said, now blushing a little, but enjoying the blonde's blush.

"So, you're a player, or you're just experimenting a little?" she asked, intrigued, but when the blonde let out a sigh, she quickly added "I'm just curious, that's all"

"No, it's ok. I... I don't know" she answered her, still frowning, and looking like she was considering what to answer at all "I wouldn't call myself a player. I mean, it's not like I go out every night to get laid. And I honestly wasn't expecting this tonight" she said, and when the aquamarine haired girl next to her giggled, she smiled too, blushing slightly "Honestly! I swear!" she exclaimed "I just wanted to loosen up a little, and you just sort of... showed up. As for the experimenting part, I could ask you the same" she said, winking.

Michiru blushed "Well, you're not my first, if that's what you're asking" she said "And I'm not experimenting or anything. I just... like to have the best of both worlds, I guess"

Haruka laughed at that statement "But didn't you just said you were on an abstinence phase or something?"

"Yeah, I was" she answered, laying her head on the pillow, one hand going to caress the blonde's stomach trough the sheets, mindlessly "I guess I just got tired of playing games" she finally said.

But then she jerked up, looking at the blonde's eyes "Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking you for anything..."

"It's ok" Haruka said, chuckling at the girl's sudden panic attack "I know what you mean" she assured her "And I'm a girl, remember? I'm not going to freak out just because you're not the one night stand kind of girl. That's a guy's job"

"I'm really not asking for any commitment here. I was just saying..."

"I know" the blonde interrupted her, her hand playing with aquamarine curls "And I get your point. I mean, I was getting fed up with all the brainless dudes out there too" she said "They all turn out to be so full of themselves and so utterly stupid, that it gets kinda boring to even try for a second round"

Michiru giggled at her statement, but then she frowned "But I thought you've been trying for the other team lately"

Haruka chuckled "I'm not 'trying'" she answered, brushing her lips against the girl's forehead "I'm just... testing a theory" she finally said.

But when Michiru simply frowned at her, she let out a sigh, wondering how exactly could she put into words her predicament, and make some kind of explanation out of it.

And she wondered if she could trust her. They were practically strangers. Ok, maybe not strangers, considering they had just spend most part of the night tangled around each other...

But looking into her deep blue eyes, Haruka realized there was just something about Michiru that made her trust her.

So, she told her. She told her about her teenage crush on her classmate, and about her confusing years while growing up. She told her about her ex boyfriend, and about the guys she would occasionally have sex with.

And then she told her about that night, months ago, when she had found herself on another girl's bed. And the girls that followed after, and her attempts to try and define herself, and clear her mind.

"So, you're bisexual" Michiru said "There's nothing wrong with it"

"I know" Haruka said, letting out a sigh "But sooner or later you just have to pick a team, right? I mean, isn't bisexuality some kind of indecision state or something?"

"Not necessary" Michiru argued "I'm bisexual, and I never really thought about it like that. Sure, I've never really dated a girl seriously, but I would if I find the right one" she said, surprised at herself when she actually meant those words "I guess, in the end, what matters to me is the person, not the gender" she frowned then "Of course, the whole dating a girl would come up as a huge surprise to my mother and she would probably have a heart attack on me or something, but you know, it's my life, right?"

Haruka chuckled "So, no one knows about your little bisexual tendencies?" she asked.

"My friend Minako knows" Michiru answered "She was there with me when I first met a girl that made her way into my panties" she joked "But no one else does. Well, except you, of course"

"Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me" she assured her, smiling, and caressing her bare arm.

"Really?" she asked, pouting "And here I was, hoping you would blackmail me or something" she joked.

Haruka laughed at that, and then she rolled over, positioning herself on top of Michiru's naked form.

"I really don't think I need to do that" she said, kissing her neck "But I will if you want me to" she whispered into her ear.

Michiru lift one leg, trapping the blonde's waist and pressing herself against her.

"Please do" she whispered back, before kissing her deeply.


	11. The day after

**11 - The day after...**

The tall, naked woman laying on the bed took a look at the alarm clock next to her, and let out a sigh.

"I should get going" she announced, not really wanting to go.

"Do you have to?" Michiru asked her, softly kissing the blonde's neck.

She knew it was well past midday, and the early afternoon sun was peeking through the curtains of her bedroom.

They hadn't got out of the bed, nor put any real clothes on since last night. They did had some coffee, on their first -and last- attempt to be civilized and have some breakfast.

But they had ended up having sex right there, in the kitchen. And then they had made their way back to the bed, making a brief stop on the couch.

And on the coffee table.

"I don't wanna, I gotta" Haruka answered her, caressing her bare, soft back "I have to be on the tracks in less than two hours"

"Another of those races of yours?" Michiru asked, already knowing the blonde's routines. They did managed to talk a little more about themselves in between their heated sessions...

"Yeah" she answered, sitting on the bed and fishing her underwear from it's resting place on the floor.

Michiru sat up as well, kneeling on the bed and crawling her way Haruka's back, encircling her arms around her waist and pressing her naked body against the blonde's.

She kissed her on the neck again "I'd like to see you one of these days" she said into her ear "I bet you look hot on that racing suit of yours"

Haruka tilted her head, capturing the aquamarine haired girl's lips with hers, one hand softly caressing her long, soft curls.

"You really need to stop saying those things, or I'm going to start believing you" she warned, kissing her again "And you can come if you want to. I sure would love to have a beauty like you cheering on me"

"You need to stop with the compliments too" she said, giggling.

"Hey, I'm just being honest here!" Haruka exclaimed, turning around to face her, her arms going around her slender waist "You're beautiful" she whispered.

"So are you" Michiru whispered back, before kissing her again, this time deeply.

But then she broke up the kiss, smiling mischievously at her "Ok, you better go now, before I ravish you again" she warned her, playfully.

Haruka groaned.

"Oh, ok!" she finally exclaimed, after one last kiss and before standing up and go in search of her long forgotten clothes.

Michiru followed her example, putting on her underwear and her deep blue robe to cover her naked body. She then went to the living room, picking up her discarded clothes from the floor on her way.

When the blonde was finally dressed, Michiru walked her to her door, and they kissed each other again.

"Can I see you again?" the aquamarine haired woman asked, somewhat shyly.

Haruka smiled down at her, taking her cellphone out of her back pocket, asking her for her number. She wrote it down, saving it on her cell, and then went to kiss her on the lips again, only to be interrupted by Michiru's cell phone ringing.

So the aquamarine haired woman extracted herself from the tall blonde's embrace, and went to the pick up her phone from the coffee table.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the call.

"Call me" came Haruka's voice from her cell, and from behind her, right before she felt the blonde's lips on her neck.

She giggled, and turned around to face her.

"I will" she whispered into the phone, before kissing the blonde one last time.

Haruka made her way out of the apartment and into her car, a bright, soft smile playing in her lips. She found her sunglasses on her car, and put them on, making her way home fast.

She entered the house, and was about to make her way up the stairs and into the shower, before heading out again, when a brunette head popped out from the kitchen's door frame.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up" Makoto greeted her, smiling at her.

"I'm going out again" she said "I have to be on the tracks in an hour"

She made her way up the stairs, with Makoto right behind her.

And the amused smile on her friend's face was starting to annoy the tall blonde woman.

"What?" she asked, when she was about to close the bathroom door, only to find Makoto standing there "Do you mind? I'd like to take a shower"

"I see you got lucky" the brunette said, not moving from her standing spot on the bathroom door.

"So? You can stop worrying about my sex life now" she said, blushing "Would you please get out?"

"So who was he?" she asked, still not moving.

"Does it matter?" she asked back, not really wanting to tell her.

0Not yet, anyway.

And definitively not now.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Makoto said, in a mockery tone "But you went out last night, only to show up again at two in the afternoon, which you never did before" she pointed out, after checking her watch "I mean, you're usually home early in the morning. And you're glowing!" she exclaimed "You never glow! So, yes, it matters! And I wanna know who this guy is, and how on earth did he manage to put that stupid, happy smile on your face!"

"Makoto..."

"No, wait, I can imagine how" she interrupted her, before the blonde could actually say anything at all "I do know a thing or two here..."

"Makoto!" Haruka finally exclaimed, and when the girl finally shut up and blinked at her, she let out a sigh "I'm running late, can we please have this conversation some other time?"

Makoto smiled at her "And who's fault is it, that you're late?" she asked, still not giving up. "So, how good was it? On a scale from one to ten..."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Haruka asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes!" the brunette yelled.

"It was _great_, ok!" she finally exclaimed "Best sex _ever_! Now, out!"

"Wow, that good, uh?" the brunette commented, the mocking smile still on her lips "I think I'm jealous! He must really be something!"

_Yeah, like a She, for starters_, Haruka thought to herself. "You have your mutant, right?"

"Oh, him" Makoto said, waving her hand "He's going back to Italy in a couple of days. He has a vineyard, you know?" she said, but then smiled up at her again "So? Tell me, who is he?"

Haruka didn't answer her.

Instead, she simply grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up and over her shoulders like a potato's bag, and then dumping her on the floor, right in the middle of the hallway.

And the surprised brunette simply laid there, blinking at her tall blonde friend as she made her way back into the bathroom.

"Lay off the sweets for a while, will ya?" Haruka exclaimed "You're getting fat!" she yelled, right before closing the door behind her.

"I am not!" Makoto yelled back, standing up and right next to the closed -and now locked- bathroom door "And you're not off the hook yet, missy!"


	12. Adopting people

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!!! You're the best!!!!!

I'm enjoying the dialogues on this particular FF way too much....

Ok, enjoy!!!

* * *

**12 - Adopting people**

She was standing right in front of all the take out food, in the lame excuse of a half decent restaurant section of the supermarket, trying to decided what would be her dinner that night.

Because one thing was for sure, she was _not_ in the mood for cooking!

She had been right. The fat, greasy guy from the car shop was really trying to empty her bank account.

To top it off, her mother had called, yet again, asking a whole bunch of random questions, only to ended up asking the one and only question her mother was waiting an actual answer from. Boys. A steady, serious boyfriend, to be more specific.

And the entire -almost one sided- conversation with her mother had giving her a headache.

So, no, she was not in the mood to cook something.

The only high point in her entire day had been the call she had finally came up with the courage to make.

A phone call she had been _dying_ to make the entire weekend, but was too afraid of actually make. She didn't want to seem pushy or needy. Or desperate.

Which, of course, she was.

The desperate part, at least. She was completely, utterly, bloody desperate to see that tall blonde woman again. She felt like an anxious high school girl all over again!

So that day, at exactly two thirty eight in the afternoon, she had finally gave up to her own need of at the very least _hear_ that blonde's voice again, and made the call. And considering the blonde had answered her call right before the second ring, making her heart jumped up in content, she must of being somewhat anxious as well.

She had apologized to her, saying something along the lines of 'if you're busy I can call you later'. But the blonde had completely dismissed the comment, and Michiru had been more than thrilled about it.

They had talked a little, and then they had both agreed on meeting up wednesday night and go out for dinner. 'And then we'll see', the blonde had said, and she could of swore she could _hear_ her mischievous smile.

She could even picture it, playing on those lips of hers.

And now wednesday wouldn't come soon enough. It was barely monday! She couldn't wait!

"Hi there!" came a female voice from behind her, getting her out of her little reverie.

She turned around, to come face to face with the tall brunette she had met the previous saturday, at that bar she had went to with Ami and Rei.

"Hi!" she greeted back "Makoto, was it, right?"

"Yeah, hi!" she said again, smiling warmly and friendly at her. She then noticed what the aquamarine haired girl had been staring at, and she frowned "You're not gonna eat that, are you?"

Michiru frowned too "Um... yeah, actually" she answered, finding the brunette's face expression quite amusing "Why?"

"That's not good" Makoto said, and then she smiled up to her, taking her by the arm and guiding her away from the take out food.

"I'm feeding you, then" she announced.

"What?" she asked, confused "Oh, no, please! I'm fine, really!"

"Nonsense!" Makoto exclaimed, not really willing to argue about it "I'm already feeding Rei tonight, so it's really not a problem. Besides, I love to cook!" she exclaimed, beaming "You're just giving me a good excuse!"

"Sounds like you don't do it often enough" Michiru commented, smiling too.

"Oh no, I do" she said "But usually it's just Haruka and I, and that blonde's eating habits are... well, boring"

Michiru's attention peeked up at the mention of her new favorite blonde's name.

"Why?" she asked, intrigued.

"Oh, she could eat almost anything and be perfectly fine with it" Makoto explain "But give her a salad, any kind of salad, and she would die a happy woman!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes, as if pointing out how ridiculous it actually was "I swear, that girl should have roots instead of feet!"

Michiru giggled, and they both made their way to the registers, and then out of the supermarket, into Makoto's car.

The brunette was being really friendly, and funny too, but Michiru couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't really know how the blonde was going to react upon seeing her in her own house, without notice, to have dinner with them.

And, what worried her the most, she wasn't sure she would be able to control herself and not throw herself into the tall woman's arms...

They finally reached the house, and get out of the car. Makoto guided her inside, and upon entering the living room, they found a tall blonde woman laying on her stomach, sprawled over the floor, bare feet up in the air, waving to the beat of the rock music she was listening to.

There were some notebooks and papers all around her, a seemingly forgotten cup of coffee in one hand, and she was deeply concentrated on the laptop right in front of her green eyes.

"Hi there, missy" Makoto said to the blonde, trying to get her attention, and turning the volume off a little.

"Hey! I'm listening to that!" the blonde complained, looking up at her roommate.

And then she saw the girl standing right next to her, and for a moment, locked eyes with the aquamarine haired girl. They shared a brief, secret smile, before Haruka's eyes flickered back to her roommate.

"Well, we have company, so don't be rude!" Makoto answered her, crossing her arms over her chest "You remember Rei's friend, Michiru, right?" she said.

The blonde nodded her head, smiling at the aquamarine haired girl.

"I'm adopting her for the night" the brunette informed "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not at all. You adopted Rei too, right?" she said, eyes back on the screen "She called and said she was running late or something"

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked walking up to her, intrigued over the blonde's concentration.

"Checking my e-mail" she answered, not really looking up, but fully aware of the aquamarine haired woman taking a sit on the couch, right next to her "I've been invited to an exclusive beach party" she announced.

"Really?" Makoto asked, excited "Where?"

"Aruba" the blonde answered, in a serious tone of voice "And I also won the national lottery from some country in Africa I've never really heard of. All I have to do is give them my bank account's number" she took a sip of her coffee, frowning.

But then her eyes got wide open, and she looked all excited "Oh, this is my favorite!" she exclaimed "They're giving some free, still on testing phase, medicine to enlarge my penis, increase my libido and improve my sex life"

Michiru giggled, and Makoto just rolled her eyes.

"Possible side effects still under study" Haruka red, and then she smiled up to Makoto "Hey, I think I just found your Mutant's secret!" then she frowned, and tilted her head to the side, deep in thought.

"What mutant?" Michiru asked.

"He's not a mutant!" Makoto exclaimed. She was about to add something, when the phone got their attention.

The white, cordless phone that was resting right next to Haruka's hand.

"You think that's why he's so stupid?" she asked, completely ignoring the phone "Maybe that's one of the side effects..."

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Makoto asked to her roommate, pointing at the still ringing phone.

"It's for you" the blonde answered, with a somewhat annoyed expression on her face.

"How can you possibly know...?" Makoto started, but Haruka simply lifted her hand to silence her, and then pointed to the answering machine.

"_Makoto, bella, is me, Antonio_" came the somewhat metallic voice from the answering machine.

Michiru and Makoto both turned to the machine, and then back to look at Haruka, surprised at the blonde's guess, completely ignoring the rest of the message.

"How did you know?" Michiru asked.

"That's message number eight" she answered, and then looked back at her roommate, narrowing her green eyes at her "In less than an hour" she added.

"I guess I should have given him my cell number instead" Makoto mumbled, playing with her ponytail.

"You think?" Haruka asked, obviously annoyed now "Please get rid of him" she begged.

"He sounds charming" Michiru said, smiling to the brunette.

"He's not" Haruka argued "He's a freaking mutant with a really annoying accent, and his harassing tendencies are starting to creep me out!" she exclaimed "Didn't he have a ranch to go back to or something?"

"Vineyard" Makoto corrected her.

"Whatever" the blonde said, rolling her eyes, and sitting up on the floor "Just get rid of him, or _at least_ get him to stop calling every ten freaking minutes, unless you want me to kill the answering machine!" she exclaimed "Again!" she then added.

"Why do you call him a mutant?" Michiru asked, amused. Her blue eyes shinning at the blonde, and they both knew it was not only because of her amusement.

"He's big" Makoto answered for her roommate, smiling proudly "_Really_ big"

"Oh, I see" Michiru frowned, still amused "How exactly do _you_ know he's a mutant?" she asked, looking at Haruka.

"It's kinda hard to miss when your ass is on the floor and he's dancing right in front of you, in all his naked glory" the blonde mumbled, slightly embarrassed as her friend just laughed at her.

"He ran into her when walking out of the bathroom" the brunette explained.

"What kind of half decent man walks around completely naked on someone else's house, runs you over, and then simply stays there, looking down on you, saying 'escuse, escuse', without even covering himself!" Haruka exclaimed, exasperated. She looked at Michiru "And the accent? _Really_ annoying!"

"He's italian!" Makoto exclaimed, as if that was explanation enough "He didn't know I have a roommate, ok? Don't be so hard on him" she said, now making her way to the kitchen, bags in her arms "I'm going to start dinner, would you be nice, for once in your life, and show her around a little?" she said, not really waiting for an answer, before disappearing down the hallway.

Haruka smiled up to Michiru "Sure"


	13. Someone's getting lucky

**13 - Someone's getting lucky**

Michiru returned the smile, and then found herself being pulled from the couch, and dragged all the way into what it seemed to be a music study on the back of the house.

The blonde closed the sliding doors right after they entered the room, and then pinned the aquamarine haired girl into the wall. And she giggled at the blonde's actions.

"Hi" Haruka said, in a low, husky, and deliberately sexy voice. Her arms going around the other girl's slim waist, pressing their bodies together.

"Hi" she answered, letting her hands wonder through short blonde hair "Sorry for showing up like this..."

"Less talking, more kissing" Haruka interrupted her, before crushing her mouth with hers.

She let her hands wondered through the smaller girl's body, hands going under the fabric of her light blue skirt, caressing her thighs.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked, breaking up the kiss and faking a serious tone of voice, while her own hands were making their way under the blonde's t-shirt, caressing the soft, warm skin of her stomach.

Haruka smiled mischievously at her, her green eyes shinning.

"I'm blackmailing you" she simply answered, before going to her neck, and sucked the sensitive skin there, right under the aquamarine haired girl's ear "You know, I don't think wednesday would do" she breathed into her ear.

Michiru frowned at that. "Why not?"

"Too damn long" she answered, biting down on her neck "So what about tomorrow?"

Michiru gasped, as she felt a hand teasing her through her underwear.

"I... I have..." she was having a hard time making a coherent answer, with the blonde teasing her like that.

And she couldn't believe how fast she was able to turn her on.

"Have classes... till..." another gasp escaped her lips, and she started moving her hips slightly to the blonde's caresses "till six..."

"I can pick you up" Haruka proposed, and then smiled when she felt two hands working on her pants, the zip going down.

She moan softly when one hand went inside her jeans, soft fingers fighting their way into her underwear.

"So?" she asked, licking her neck, and now teasing her clit hard trough the girl's underwear.

"Ok" Michiru breathed, nodding her head slightly, and then she let out a soft moan, as she finally felt a finger sliding inside her.

She followed the blonde's example, sliding a finger inside her.

They moved together, furiously, trying hard not to be too loud, breathing in each others mouths. Fingers thrusting hard and fast, desperately trying to reach their climax, as they both could hear the sound of a singing Makoto from the kitchen.

But then all sound was gone, and Michiru's hand on Haruka's neck tighten, as she felt the blonde's sucking hard on her neck, trying not to scream out in pleasure. Her body shaking in the strong, delicious wave of her orgasm.

"Oh God!" Michiru breathed, her body trembling, a furious finger thrusting inside her, as her entire world explode into a bright, white cloud of pure ecstasy.

They stood like for a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breaths, holding onto each other, pressed against the wall. Haruka looked at her, her cheeks flushed, a smile playing on her lips.

"I swear, you'll be the end of me" she said.

Michiru smiled innocently at her, and kiss her softly on the lips "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" she asked.

The blonde laughed, and then kissed her neck again "Well, I can die a happily satisfied woman" she answered, playfully "So I guess it's a good thing"

The aquamarine haired girl giggled, kissing her softly again, before they both composed themselves, fixing their clothes and their appearance, smiling at each other. And the blonde was about to kiss her again, when the door bell interrupted her.

"Can you get that?" they both heard Makoto yelling.

"Guess Rei's finally here" Michiru said.

Haruka nodded, and kissed her briefly on the lips "So, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" she agreed, smiling too, and following the tall woman out of the music room and back into the living room.

And, indeed, there was the black haired girl, with a somewhat annoyed expression on her pretty face. Haruka frowned at her.

"What's with you?" she asked, letting her friend in.

"I hate your stupid brother" she simply said, walking in and greeting the aquamarine haired girl.

"Join the club" the blonde mumbled "What did he do this time?"

The three of them made their way into the kitchen, with one black haired girl fuming all the way, an amused aquamarine haired girl, and one intrigued blonde.

Makoto looked up at them, and frowned at Rei.

"What's with the long face?" she asked.

"What do I have to do for him to ask me out?" Rei asked, taking a sit by the kitchen's table "Put a sign on my forehead? Dance naked around him? What?" she exclaimed, hands up in the air.

"Oh, so this is about Jadeite" Makoto said, amused now.

"Who else?" Rei asked, exasperated "Ok, what are you putting into my stomach tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Arabian" Makoto answered "Hummus, stuffed grape leaves, and falafels" she elaborated, and smiled at Haruka's frowning face "And taboule salad for you"

"You got the mint?" the blonde asked, now smiling.

"I got the mint" the brunette said, nodding her head, her hands working on the tomatoes.

"That's why I love you so much" the blonde said, still smiling, and taking a seat next to Rei.

"You don't love _me_" the brunette argued "You love taboule salad"

"Well, you're the one making it. So it's like an extension of you, right?" she stated "Besides, if it weren't for you, I'll be starving to death"

Michiru looked at her, frowning, but amused "How so?"

"The only thing I'm allowed to do in here, is coffee" the blonde answered, smiling proudly "Oh, and tea!" she then added "I'm good at making tea"

"There's no science in making tea, you dumb! You just put the water to boil!" Rei exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Then she looked at Michiru, and frowned "Well, at least someone's getting lucky" she said, pointing at her.

"What?" Michiru asked, blushing.

"Nice hickey" the black haired girl answered "I bet it was a heated one!" she exclaimed.

Haruka chuckled, blushing slightly, and smiling at Michiru's furiously blushed face.

"You go girl!" Makoto exclaimed, laughing.

Michiru's hand flew to her neck, and she narrowed her eyes at the smiling blonde. Her cheeks burning red.


	14. Changing PrinceCharming for Princess Hot

**14 - Changing Prince Charming for Princess Hot**

The next day, Michiru got out work a little earlier than normal, and went running home. She practically undressed herself on the hallway, before even entering her flat.

She wanted to get out of her business suit, and into some more comfortable clothes to go to class.

She threw her clothes on the laundry basket, and then open her wardrobe, hands on her hips, and only on her underwear, searching for something to wear. Of course, the fact that a certain blonde was picking her up right after class, was a high point on her choice of clothing.

She smiled to herself, biting on her lip, excitedly.

But a knock on her door interrupted her on her important task, so she threw her robe on, and made her way to her front door.

"Hi, sweetie!" came Minako's cheerful voice, as the blonde let herself in, closing the door behind her.

"Mina, hi!" Michiru greeted her, surprised at her friend's unexpected visit "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh, sure! Everything's perfect!" the blonde exclaimed, smiling "I was just wondering if I could borrow that sexy little shirt of yours. Got a hot date tonight" she explained, winking at her.

Michiru rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, making her way back to her wardrobe. Minako following after her, and then jumped into the bed.

"Here you go" the aquamarine haired girl said, throwing the shirt at her friend "Now that you're here, make yourself useful and help me out" she said, eyes studying her wardrobe.

"Sure thing, sweetie, whatcha need?" Minako asked, getting up from the bed and standing next to her friend.

And then she noticed the not so well hidden mark on Michiru's neck "Holly crap, Michiru!" the blonde exclaimed "When did you get that?"

Michiru turned around, surprised, her hand going up to her neck, covering her tale tell hickey, and blushing.

"Um... yesterday?" she ventured.

Minako's eyes went wide open, her jaw almost hitting the floor "Holly shit" she said "You got laid!" she then exclaimed, looking incredibly excited.

"That's a way to put it" the aquamarine haired girl mumbled, still blushing, but turning around and back to her wardrobe. She didn't really have that much time...

"This is so great! Ok, details, now!" the blonde exclaimed again "Who is he? Did you met him at the club?" she asked, and when she saw her friend smiling, and blushing even more, she started jumping and clapping her hands "I knew it! I knew it! I told you, didn't I?"

"I didn't meet _him_ on the club, ok?" Michiru said, looking at her "We've already met once before, and we ran into each other" she explained "And we have a date right after my class, so could you please stop jumping like a kangaroo on an Red Bull overdose and help me out here?"

Minako nodded her head, still excited, and started searching through her friend's wardrobe.

"Ok, I can do both" she said, taking a glance at her friend "Help you, and listen to the details" she explained, when she noticed Michiru frowning at her "So, who is he?"

Michiru let out a sigh, wondering exactly how much she could explained what happened to her blonde friend.

She already knew about her sexuality, so that was no secret. But the blonde looked so excited and happy, that Michiru _knew_ she was going to ask all kinds of crazy details. But she gave up at the idea of not telling her. She needed to talk to someone! She did feel like a high school girl with a crush, and she wanted to scream it out loud.

Even if that someone was her crazy blonde friend...

"A pianist I met a week ago" she finally answered "And I saw her dancing at the club, and then she..."

"Her?" Minako asked, surprised "It's not a he, then?" she asked "But I thought you were over your lesbian phase"

Michiru rolled her eyes "It's not a phase..."

"But you... you hadn't been with a girl in... what? A year?" the blonde asked frowning "Don't get me wrong, with that smiling face of yours, and that hot looking hickey, I like her already!" she exclaimed "But I thought you were, you know... waiting for your Prince Charming now?"

She took a deep breath "I was. I am! I...." she took a breath again "I don't know, Minako. There's just something about her... and... I like her. And I like the way she makes me feel. It's like it's a whole new me" she tried to explained "A new and improved me. I feel confident, and sure of myself. Like I don't have to hide or put up a mask, and I can relax and be myself without worrying about what she may think or say or..."

Minako looked at her, a surprised but soft expression on her pretty face.

"Wow" she murmured "You really like her. I mean, you really, _really_ like her"

Michiru nodded her head, smiling softly.

"She makes me laugh, too" she said, now biting her lower lip like a school girl.

But then she grabbed the blonde's arms with both hands, with a somewhat desperate expression on her face "And she's picking me up after class, and I don't know what to wear!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, relax!" the Minako exclaimed back "So, we're changing Prince Charming for Princess Hot, I can do that" she commented "Assuming she's hot... is she hot?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed "She's incredibly hot! God! You should've seen her dancing there... and when she plays the piano? She looks so... And those green eyes, and her husky voice... God!"

"Ok, I get the point, she's smocking hot, got it" Minako said, giggling "Now stop it, you're making me horny" she joked.

Michiru giggled, and looked patiently at her friend, hands behind her back, as the blonde searched through her wardrobe.

She knew better than to interrupt her when Minako was in a clothe hunt.

"Ok, so we need something nice and casual, but still sexy. Nothing that would make it look like you're trying too hard" she said "Even though you _are_" she joked, winking at her "But no need to tell her that, right?"

"Right" Michiru agreed, nodding her head, and smiling.

"This should do" she announced, giving Michiru a nice, light green shirt, and a black, knee long, flowing skirt "Just make sure you don't button the shirt all the way up" the blonde warned her, and then winked "Show some cleavage. Teas a little, play a little!"

Michiru smiled at her, blushing, but nodded her head anyway.

"Now, get changed or you'll be late for class!" the blonde yelled "I'll search for some shoes, and then I'm gonna help you cover that hickey!"

"Ok!" Michiru answered, a bright smile on her face, making her way to her bathroom "Thank you!" she yelled, after she closed the door behind her.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for!" Minako answered her, smiling "And I want to meet her!"


	15. Forget dinner!

**15 - Forget dinner!**

The tall blonde woman was standing in front of her wardrobe, hands on her hips, and let out a frustrated sigh.

She was wearing her favorite light blue jeans, and her black sexy bra. It wasn't laced or anything, but it was still sexy, with its thin straps and the way it hugged her breasts.

Her hair was all done. Or at least as done as she could make it, considering her short blonde locks had the ability to always end up on her face, no matter how she combed it. She had her favorite earrings on, and she had even put some black eyeliner, bringing up her green eyes.

But she was, for the moment, shirtless; she couldn't find her favorite shirt. And she was getting annoyed.

And running out of time too!

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, throwing clothes all around her, not giving up on her search.

"What's with the bad mood?" came Makoto's voice from her bedroom door, and the blonde turned around and looked at her.

The brunette was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, looking her up and down.

"You going out?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah" came the simple answer "Have you seen my black shirt?" she then asked "I can't find it anywhere..."

"Hey, you're wearing the bra I gave you!" Makoto exclaimed, completely ignoring the blonde's question "You having hot sex tonight?"

Haruka turned around to looked at her again, a questioning expression on her face, but then she turned back to her wardrobe.

She decided she wasn't going to find the damn shirt, so she took a white, loose t-shirt, and then put a long black kerchief around her neck in such a way, that it resembled a tie.

"Aren't you gonna answer me?" Makoto asked, insistent "You have a date, don't you?"

"I really don't have time for this right now, Mako" Haruka said, sitting on the bed and putting on her black converse.

"Well, make it!" the brunette exclaimed "You wouldn't say anything to me on saturday, you went to your mother's on sunday, and yesterday we had company" she pointed out "So, I'm sorry, but right now, I want answers!" she finished, hitting her foot on the floor like a twelve year old.

Haruka looked up at her, somewhat amused at her friend's reaction "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Makoto blinked "Oh, so you're planning on _not_ coming home tonight?" she asked, surprised "Wow, this is more serious than I thought..."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying I might come home late and..."

"Ok, who is he?" the brunette demanded, interrupting her, and blocking the way on the door.

And then she sniffed the air, and her green eyes went wide open.

"Oh my God! You even put on your Ck One perfume! You _are_ having sex tonight!"

"What's wrong with me putting on some perfume?" Haruka asked, hands up in the air in an exasperated manner.

"You never put on that perfume unless you want to get some!" Makoto almost yelled "And you never do a rerun! You said it yourself, guys are always so stupid that you get bored the morning after! So I wanna know what makes this one so special, that you're going out with him again!" she exclaimed, and then she soon added "And I know is not his size, 'cause you totally freaked out on my mutant!" she hit the floor with her foot again.

Haruka smirked, now really amused.

"No, definitively not a matter of size, here" she murmured, more to herself than to her friend. _Though her breasts are quite the right, nice, tempting size..._ she added, mentally.

"You spent five months, five freaking months, on a stupid sex diet, and now all of a sudden you're having it twice in less than a week!" the brunette kept on talking, and she actually looked angry and frustrated.

"I wasn't on a sex diet" the blonde said, putting on her black jacket.

"What?"

"I was _never_ on a sex diet" Haruka repeated, now amused at the Makoto's surprised expression.

She checked on her watch, and then walked up to her friend, putting her hands on the brunette's arms "Look, I really have to go now, or I'm going to be _really_ late. I _promise_ we'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

Makoto barely had time to blink, when the tall blonde woman went running down the stairs and out of the house.

Haruka jumped into her car and started it, speeding off. She was lucky she was such a fast driver, otherwise she would be incredibly late. But she made it to campus just in time, and as soon as she got out of her car, leaning against it casually to wait for her date, she saw her coming out of the building.

And just seeing her was enough to make her knees go weak.

She was thankful for her car's support, or she would be flat on her behind right now. Because Michiru was wearing a tight, sexy green shirt, and a flowing black skirt that the soft breeze kept on pressing to her long, lovely legs.

Her hair was down, dancing in the wind, her big blue eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes, were looking right back at her. A soft, playful smile on her pink lips.

And when the aquamarine haired beauty finally made it next to her, Haruka noticed the sexy, but still decent cleavage she was showing, with the three last buttons of her shirt open.

"Hi" Michiru said, smiling up to her, and grabbing the black kerchief around the blonde's neck "I like your tie" she said, before pulling from it, successfully bringing Haruka's face down to hers, kissing her.

"Thanks" the blonde said, smiling down at her, after breaking the kiss "Shall we?" she asked, opening the car's door for her.

Michiru got in the car, and Haruka went around it, getting inside herself, and they took off.

The blonde kept throwing side glances at the girl next to her, and at the first red light, she reached to her, buttoning up her green shirt.

"What? Jealous?" Michiru asked, amused at the serious expression on the blonde's face.

"No" she answered her "But you're too damn tempting for your own good"

A perfect aquamarine eyebrow went up.

"Oh really? Is that so?" she asked, and when Haruka simply looked at her, her green eyes shinning in mischief, Michiru giggled softly, unbuttoning her shirt again "Too bad"

Green eyes went to her cleavage again, blonde eyebrows coming together, in a somewhat worried expression.

"You're dangerous" Haruka stated, looking back up at her blue eyes.

"Am I? Really?" she asked, teasingly "I thought you'd liked it" she said, arching her back and puffing her breasts out.

"Oh, I don't like it" Haruka assured her, leaning in on her again "I love it" she said, before crushing her mouth to hers, tongues dancing together.

A car hitting the horn furiously right behind them interrupted them, and the blonde smiled to her, breaking the kiss, and starting the car again. But then she made a U turn, and Michiru frowned at her.

"I thought we were going to have something to eat..." she said, confused.

"Change of plans" Haruka said "You just became my dinner"

Michiru laughed, and simply let Haruka drive them to her flat.

She was right, after all. Being alone at her apartment, and having each other as... _dinner_... was far more interesting than going to some restaurant.

And they could always order take out...

So by the time they finally reached Michiru's flat, they were already undressing each other before they even shot the door. They stumbled in together, falling down on the couch, arms and legs tangled.

Michiru's shirt laying down at some point on the hallway, Haruka's t-shirt long forgotten.

Michiru fell down on her back, and the blonde went to kiss her flat, soft stomach, her long fingers sliding down the skirt, along with the damn underwear that was currently keeping her away from her sweet, hot destination.

Once those were finally gone, she went south on the aquamarine haired goddess, her tongue making soft, small circles around the already hard clit, her fingers teasing the wet entrance.

A deep, loud moan escaped Michiru's throat, as her hands went to grab short blonde locks, keeping her there, where she desperately needed her. Her hips going up and down against the blonde's skillful tongue, her breathing becoming erratic.

She moved desperately, urging Haruka to go faster, to thrust her fingers deeper, to lick and suck on her harder. But the blonde wouldn't give in, and kept on licking her softly but steadily, her fingers, slightly curved, caressing her wet, hot folds.

And when she finally reached her climax, she arched her back, her body trembling uncontrolled, and let out a deep, loud scream of pure, hot pleasure.

She opened her eyes, looking down on the blonde still between her legs, nowhere near satisfied yet. So she went to her, kissing her hard and deep, and pushing her down along the couch.

Her hands desperately working on the blonde's jeans, getting rid of them.

"Now it's my turn" she whispered into the blonde's mouth "And I'm starving" she warned, before getting rid of Haruka's underwear as well, and going down on her, kissing and sucking on her, hard.

"Holly sh...!" the blonde couldn't even finished her unholy sentence, because a deep moan escaped her lips, and she arched her back, spreading her legs even farther, allowing that mischievous tongue to torture her in the most delicious, pleasurable way.

Her moans and gasps now filling the room, Haruka rocked her hips against Michiru's mouth, her hands grabbing the couch's edge, her vision going unfocused, as the world started spinning all around her.

And when two fingers slid inside her, thrusting hard and fast, she screamed out and loud, as her orgasm reached her, her entire body shaking in the aftermath.

Michiru made her way up the blonde's body, now softly kissing her skin, all the way up to her breasts. She frowned at the black bra, and then looked up at the still gasping blonde.

"As much as I like this sexy little thing here" she said, her hand playing with the black bra's strap "I think I prefer what's under it"

Haruka blushed at the comment, but then brought those mischievous lips to her own, kissing her deeply. But Michiru broke up the kiss, and smiled at her.

"We can order some pizza" she said "Or we can continue this in my bed"

The blonde grinned at her "Bed it is"

* * *

Please go to www . love-and-pride-girl . piczo . com / ?cr=2

Sorry! Couldn't help myself! Soooo hot! (drooling here)

PS. I like to think that the well controlled, always cool, tall blonde, is a screamer! And I also like to make Michiru a dirty little vixen!

And I actually think it is like that, you know? (ok, _maybe_ not the dirty part...) Between those two, Haruka would be the one taking the lead role, and she would flirt with pretty girls and all. BUT Michiru is the one teasing Haruka! Did you noticed that? And I LUV that scene on the SuperS movie, when Uranus says "they want them to stay children forever ", and Neptune says "It's a shame, there's so much fun one can have as an adult, don't you think?". And our lovely blonde blushes! I love, love, love, LOVE that scene! (Michiru, you're such a teas! And my heroine!)

(I have the movie in Spanish, so I don't know the _exact_ quote, but they say something like that...)


	16. I wanna know!

**16 - I wanna know! (and I wanna know now!)**

When Haruka finally made it home, she was starving. She could actually feel the hole in her stomach, demanding her to put some solid food in there.

Her blonde hair was still somewhat wet from the shower she had taken earlier.

A shower that of course had have a lot to do with teasing her aquamarine haired goddess, and nothing to do with actually getting all clean and shiny herself. They had some coffee afterwards, and then she had offered a ride to Michiru, feeling somewhat guilty for making her late for work.

_Oh, well, I did tell her she's too damn tempting for her own good_, she thought to herself, amused, as she made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach complaining at the smell of fresh, recently made coffee and french toasts.

She took a toast, and poured herself a cup of coffee, not even bothering to take a seat on the table, and resting against the kitchen's counter instead.

And the sudden face that came to stand right in front of her made her jump up in surprise.

"Dear Lord, Makoto!" she exclaimed "Don't do that!"

"Spill" was all the brunette said to her, crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot on the floor.

"Can I have some breakfast first?" Haruka asked, looking all innocent.

"Ever heard the expression 'talk over coffee'? You can do that, can't you?" she answered her, sitting up on the counter, crossing her legs, and looking all ready to listen "Ok, I'm all set. Spill"

Haruka let out a sigh "Don't you have to go to work?" she asked "Your boss is gonna freak on you again"

"My boss can kiss my cute little ass" the brunette answered her "He's a conceited, egoistical asshole, and he can drop dead for as far as I care" she argued "And you've been beating around the bush for way too long, so, spill! Who is he? Do I know him?"

The tall blonde woman took a deep breath, and sat up on the counter, right in front of her friend.

This was going to be a _long_ talk.

"There's no _him_" she answered, choosing to start by the shorter way.

Makoto frowned at her.

"What do you mean there's no him?" she asked "You admitted you're seeing someone, and I know you didn't spend the entire night..." she didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she frowned again, looking at her roommate "Wait, you're not a pole dancer or anything, right? Are you working as a hooker now?"

"What? No!" Haruka exclaimed, actually quite scandalized at her friend's question "You really need to stop watching so much crap on tv!"

"Well, I'm sorry! But you just said..."

"I didn't say I'm a hooker!" she interrupted her "And I didn't say I'm working the night either! In any kind of way! Geez!" the blonde exclaimed, and then she took a deep breath, calming herself down a little "I simply said there's no _him_"

Makoto blinked at her "What do you mean..." she blinked again "Oh..."

"I mean I think I'm gay" the blonde said, lowering her eyes.

Again, Makoto blinked.

"Really?" she asked, and then blinked again "Wow... I mean, I … you... wow..." she didn't even know what to say now.

Surely, she wasn't expecting that!

But when she saw her friend's expression, as if she was waiting for some kind of explosion, and not meeting her gaze, she frowned "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, softly "I thought we were friends..."

"We are!" Haruka exclaimed, now looking up at her. She let out a sigh again "I just... I'm a mess, ok? I was confused, and... I thought you'd freak out on me or something..."

"Of course I'm freaking out on you!" the brunette exclaimed "How long have you been keeping this to yourself?" she asked "I'm your friend, you dumb ass! You should of trusted me! Give me some credit here!"

"I know, I'm sorry" Haruka apologized "It's just that... I was confused, ok! I'm still confused!" she exclaimed "I mean... sure, I like men, but, you know..."

"You like chicks too" Makoto finished for her.

"Um... yeah" the blonde murmured.

"That's what happened at Jad's opening party, right? You left, with a girl" the brunette said, softly. And when the blonde nodded her head, she asked "That's when you first realized?"

"Not really" she finally confessed. And looking at her friend's face, Haruka figured she owed her an explanation. A real one.

So, she told her about her confusing teenage years, and about her crush on her redhead classmate. She told her all about it, and her conviction, back then, of actually being gay. And then she told her how everything changed that summer, confusing her all over again.

"So, what? You thought it was just a phase or something?" Makoto asked, intrigued.

"Well, yeah" Haruka answered "I mean, it's not like I didn't like being with guys or anything. And I never really got anywhere with a girl before, so..."

"And now?" Makoto asked "What about now? You said you _think_ you're gay, but you're not sure" she stated, and the blonde nodded again "So, you swing both ways. It's not really that uncommon, you know?" she pointed out "Or you like it better with a woman?"

Haruka looked at her, and blushed, and Makoto narrowed her eyes at her.

"So here's where you're mysterious lover shows up" she guessed "Am I right?"

"Kinda"

"So for the last few months you've been doing girls and playing around" she guessed again.

"Right" she answered. And then she frowned at her "You know? You just sounded like a such guy there"

"I knew it!" the brunette exclaimed, victoriously, and completely ignoring Haruka's last comment "Ok, I didn't know you were going to throw something like this at me. But I _knew_ there was someone! I mean, look at you!"

"What?" she asked, frowning again "So, yes, there _is_ someone, and it's a she. And I... well, you know, I like her..."

"You're _so_ hooked up!" Makoto exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I don't know, ok?" Haruka said, interrupting her friend's celebration "I _just _met her, and I only went out with her twice. Ok, we didn't really go out..." she mumbled, blushing "That's not the point! The point is, I just met her, and we're... you know, getting to know each other. Sure, she's beautiful, and talented, and funny, and smart. She can be kinda shy at times, and maybe a little insecure about herself. At least that's what I thought when I first met her..."

"Well, she's a girl" Makoto stated "We, girls, get insecure about ourselves from time to time. Don't you?"

"No, I get confused and frustrated" she answered "There's a big difference there. And I don't even know why she would ever get like that. She's incredibly beautiful, and feminine and sexy, and delicate..."

"Meaning, pretty much everything you're not" the brunette interrupted again, now smiling, amused "I mean, you can be sexy when you want to, but feminine and delicate? _So_ not you" she said, and grinned when the blonde nodded her head in agreement "Do I know her?" Makoto asked, excited now "It's not Rei, is it?"

"What? Are you kidding me?" the blonde exclaimed "I said she's _delicate_, not short tempered and insane!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok! It's not Rei, then!" Makoto said, hands up in the air in a defensive way "Gee, sorry! I was just asking!" she then raised an eyebrow at her roommate "So? Do I know her?"

Haruka looked at her, and then she threw a glance at the kitchen's wall clock. She turned her eyes back at her friend, smiling evilly.

"You're fashionably late for work, you know?"

"Uh! I _do_ know her!" Makoto exclaimed, ignoring the warning "Is it that waitress at Jad's? The one with the miniskirts and the short, curly, purple hair?" she asked.

"No" Haruka answered her, turning around and leaving the kitchen "And you're fifteen minutes away from getting your ass fired"

"Oh, come on!" she yelled after her, and then she checked the clock herself "Oh, crap!" she cursed, jumping off the counter and making her way out of the house "This conversation isn't over!" she yelled, before heading out.


	17. The talk

**17 - The talk**

That thurday, late in the afternoon, a tall blonde woman was sitting on a bench at the park. Her sunglasses over her green eyes, protecting her from the sun. Summer was getting closer now, and she was really starting to hate it already.

The warm breeze was making her loose, unbutton light blue shirt dance a little around her frame, and her white cotton t-shirt kiss her skin.

She looked down on her stretched legs, and vaguely wonder why she had put on her jeans, instead of some comfy linen pants. But then she shook her head. _Who am I kidding? I hate those sticky pants!_, she thought to herself.

She saw Michiru making her way to her, her tight boot leg jeans hugging her hips perfectly, with a long, white shirt and that tempting cleavage of hers. A green belt around her waist, marking her curves. Her hair dancing in the breeze behind her, and her smile directed at the tall blonde woman.

Haruka stood up from her bench, and smiled at her, taking her sunglasses off her eyes and on her head, brushing some of her short locks off her eyes at the same time.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hey" Michiru said, letting the blonde take her hand, kissing it softly "Am I late?" she asked, frowning slightly "Professor Kiwasi wouldn't stop talking..." she explained, readjusting her purse over her shoulder.

"No, you're not late" Haruka assured her "I was just lazing around a little"

They started walking down a path, holding hands, in silence. Simply enjoying each others company.

But the silence was suddenly broken by Haruka's cellphone, ringing from her back pocket.

And Michiru couldn't help but laugh at the ring tone coming from the blonde's cellphone. Haruka chuckled, winking at her, and took her phone out, answering without even checking on the caller ID.

"Please don't tell me you got fired" she said into the phone "Well, keep arguing with him and he will" Haruka then said, and Michiru looked at her, enjoying the blonde's face expression as she listened to the person on the other side of the phone "Yeah, sure, no problem... No, you do it, I'm busy now..." the blonde winked at the aquamarine haired girl next to her, and then simply said into her cell, chuckling "Gotta go now, see you later, bye"

She put her cellphone back into her pocket, and Michiru giggled at her again.

"'Girls just wanna have fun'?" she asked, amused, but raising an eyebrow "And you say you're _not_ a player..."

Haruka looked at her, with a questioning look.

"With Makoto? No way!" she exclaimed, but then she smiled "It's just an old inside joke. Back in college, there was this one time when she woke me up in the middle of the night" she explained "She was singing that stupid song and dancing all over the place. At two in the morning"

The aquamarine haired girl giggled again "I would have liked to see that" she said.

"Oh, you would've loved to" the blonde assured her "And she was happy, I mean, incredibly, ridiculously happy, because she had ran into some old boyfriend of hers and they sort of hooked up again"

"I take it he meant a lot to her" Michiru said, amused over the story, and at the image of a ridiculously happy dancing tall brunette girl.

"It only lasted her two days or so" Haruka said, chuckling over the memory "Apparently, the guy was pretty much still acting like a middle school boy, reading comic books and playing PlayStation for hours to no end, so she dumped him in less than a week"

"Boys do have a tendency to grow out of stupidity rather late" Michiru said, giggling.

The blonde laughed, and then captured the girl's smiling lips with hers, kissing her.

"Good thing I'm not a boy, then" she joked.

Michiru smiled up to her, hugging her close. Her hands going dangerously close to the blonde's breasts "I would miss these if you were" she whispered into her ear.

And the blonde blushed.

Deeply.

But before she could make any move, or say anything at all, the aquamarine haired girl took her hand, and started walking again.

"So, what were you guys talking about just now?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

"Um... she, she wanted to know if I was staying home tomorrow night" she answered, trying to recover from the feel of Michiru's hands so close from her breasts "She wants to make dinner and adopt Rei again, so she wanted to know if she could count me in" she said. She let her arm go around the aquamarine haired beauty's shoulders "But if you have other plans for tomorrow..." she looked down at her, smiling.

"I'd love to, but I kinda promised Minako I would have dinner with her" she said, in an apologetic manner. Her arm hanging from the blonde's slender waist "She met this guy she wants to tell me all about"

"Can I have you all to myself on saturday, then?" the blonde asked.

"You can have me all to yourself today, too"

"Good" Haruka smiled, kissing her again.

Michiru returned the kiss, her arms going up and encircling around the tall woman's neck, and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue playing softly against Haruka's.

"Oh, what a lovely couple" a female passing voice got their attention, making them break the kiss to look at the elder couple walking by "Don't you think, dear?"

"Young love" the old man said, nodding his head and looking sweetly at the old lady in his arm.

The tall blonde woman blushed lightly, and Michiru giggled, her own cheeks tinting red.

"That was... embarrassing" Michiru whispered, lowering her blushed face.

The blonde chuckled "Yeah" she agreed, but then she looked at the girl still in her arms "But we do sort of... you know... look like a couple here..."

Michiru looked up at her, her cheeks still burning red. She bit her lower lip, and nodded her head, hesitantly.

"Um... yeah... I guess we do..." she murmured. Then she frowned, slightly "What are we?" she asked "I mean, I know we just met and all, but we've been seeing each other almost all week and I was just wondering..."

"I'd like that" Haruka said, interrupting her "You're right, we just met, and we did meet up almost every day this week. And I'd like to keep on doing this" she said softly, her hands gently caressing the girl's cheeks, her own blush nowhere near to go away anytime soon "I know it's not.. well, conventional. And we're both still pretty much inside our little closet..."

"But it's cozy" Michiru said, teasingly "Our little closet, I mean" she said, brushing her nose against the tall blonde's.

And she happily accepted the sweet, deep kiss the blonde gave her then, loving the feel of those long, soft fingers gently caressing her cheeks and neck.

"So it's settled?" the aquamarine haired woman asked softly "We're officially dating, then?"

Haruka nodded, blushing lightly again, and smiling.

"Well, as officially as we can make it" she said "It's not like I can call my mother and tell her over the phone..." she commented, frowning over the not so pretty picture in her head.

"God, don't remind me of my own crazy mother!" Michiru exclaimed. She shook her head lightly, and then looked up at her again "But what matters is what we are to each other, right? We can tell the world whenever we want to"

They kissed again, and then Haruka guided them to her car, wanting to go and have some dinner. But Michiru stopped right in front of the car, not letting the blonde unlock the door, and smiled mischievously at her.

"Ruka?" she called out to her, softly "I want my desert first"


	18. Getting caught

**18 - Getting caught**

Haruka was laying on her back, sprawled on the floor, feet up and resting on the coffee table, and she was happily and lazily humming to a rock song that was currently being played on the radio.

Her gray t-shirt rolled up, hands tapping on her stomach, mindlessly following the beat.

"Where did you get this?" Rei asked her, getting her attention, and making her look up at her.

The black haired girl was sitting on the couch right next to her, showing her feet at her blonde friend, her toes shaking happily, and pointing at the borrow red nail polish she had in her hands.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her "You do realize there's no way in hell that thing is mine, right?"

Rei frowned, and then shook her head "Right, what was I thinking?" she asked herself.

Makoto came into the living room, a happy smile on her face, while talking on the phone with someone.

She was extremely happy today, for some reason or another...

"Wait up, I'm putting you on speaker" she said into the phone, and made her way to the coffee table, and did exactly as she just said.

"Ok, Michiru, you're on" she said "Haruka and Rei are here, so say hi"

A soft giggled came from the phone's speaker, followed by an amused "_Hi, there_"

"Ok, so, like I was saying" Makoto started talking again "I kinda over did myself a little here..."

"Just a little?" Rei asked "You made enough food to feed an entire army!"

"Shut up, or I won't feed _you_!" the brunette exclaimed, annoyed.

"PMS" Haruka said, smiling.

"You too, dumb blonde!" Makoto warned her.

"Definitively PMS" Rei said, nodding her head to her blonde friend.

"Oh yeah" Haruka agreed.

Makoto decided to ignore her friends, and then smiled at the phone, from where an amused laughed could be heard.

"Anyway, I have all this food now, and I really don't want to let it go to waste. Ami is coming too"

"_Thanks, but I'm at a friend's now_" came Michiru's soft voice.

"Bring her too!" Makoto exclaimed "We have plenty!"

"Yeah, for like, an entire country!" Rei joked.

Makoto glared at her "And I need new friends, anyway" she said to the phone.

Again, they all heard a giggled, followed by a second voice asking "_Who you're talking too?_"

"_A friend of mine is inviting us to dinner_" came Michiru's answer "_Wanna go?_"

"_Are you kidding me? I never say no to free food!_" came the second voice again.

"_Ok, we're going. Should I bring anything?_" Michiru asked.

The three women exchanged looks, and then answered, at the same time "Booze!"

But then Haruka frowned, thought about it for a second, and said "Hey, make it tequila. We can have margaritas!"

"Oh, so we're getting wasted tonight" Rei commented.

"I don't have to drive" Haruka said, shaking her shoulder "So, sure, why not?"

"No, you just have to drag your drunky drunk ass all the way up the stairs" Makoto joked.

"I can do that" the blonde said, smiling triumphantly.

Michiru agreed to the conditions, and announced she was going to be there in half an hour, along with her friend and the requested alcohol.

So after they hanged up, Makoto went back into the kitchen to finished her cooking, and Rei and Haruka started putting the place into some kind of order. They decided they would have dinner on the coffee table, so they could all stretch out on the couches or the floor.

By the time Michiru made it to the house, along with a happy, beaming, cheerful Minako, everything looked perfect for their girls' night. Haruka was back on her spot on the floor, and Rei was trying to get her nails dry, while Makoto was finishing up their improvised dinner table.

"Ok, so we have tequila, and we have wine" Minako said, smiling at the tall brunette that answered the door.

Makoto smiled at the bottles of wine, reading the label "Oh, blondy, you're gonna _love_ this one" she said, walking up to Haruka, and giving her one bottle.

She read label of the bottle her brunette friend shoved at her, and then groaned.

"Oh, come on!" Haruka exclaimed "Are you kidding me?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Minako asked, frowning, and worried.

"Is this from your mutant's ranch?" Haruka asked, getting up from her comfy spot, and when Makoto simply shook her shoulders, the tall blonde rolled her eyes "I swear, I've never been to Italy, but I had enough of that country to last me a lifetime!" she exclaimed, and then she turned to the new, still pretty much unknown blonde "Hi, I'm Haruka" she introduced herself "And those two are Makoto and Rei" she pointed.

"Hi, everyone, I'm Minako" the smiling blonde said.

They walked into the living room, and the tall blonde woman guided them into the kitchen so they could put all the drinks there.

But Minako jerked Michiru's arm, making the aquamarine haired girl stop dead on her tracks, in the middle of the hallway, and turn to her with a questioning look on her face.

"Is that her?" she whispered.

But when Michiru simply frowned at her, Minako rolled her eyes "Your girl!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice down "You said she was blonde, tall, and with a husky voice" she took a peek into the kitchen "And that one matches your description"

"Oh... well... yeah" Michiru answered her, blushing slightly "That's her"

Minako smiled "Nice!" she said "You said she was hot" she took a peek again "And that one sure looks like it! Only, you know, in a very unique, androgenic, but still sexy kinda way..."

"Hey!" Michiru exclaimed "Don't you dare, she's mine!" she warned, jokingly.

Minako smiled at her "Actually, I think that's exactly what makes her hot!" she whispered, and laughed when Michiru narrowed her eyes at her.

"Are you guys coming?" came Haruka's voice from the kitchen, followed by a soft "Mm, this smells nice"

They walked into the kitchen, and Minako practically dropped the bags on the counter, and then went flying out.

Haruka just blinked after her, frowning, and then she looked at Michiru.

"Is she always like that?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so" Michiru answered, turning her head around and looking into the hallway.

Once she made sure no one was coming, she encircled her arms around the tall blonde's waist, kissing her jaw line "She knows" she informed her.

"Oh, I see" Haruka said, chuckling, and bringing her face down to softly kiss her lips "I told Makoto" she then said "Well, not everything. I didn't tell her it was you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..."

Michiru nodded her head "It's ok, she's your best friend" she said, kissing her softly again "And it's not like we're hiding or anything. I know we're just getting started, and no one really knows yet, but..."

Haruka didn't let her finished the sentence. Instead, she lowered her mouth to meet hers, in a deep kiss. Michiru's hands were softly caressing the blonde's waist through the material of her t-shirt, Haruka's hands cupping the aquamarine haired girl's cheeks. Tongues slowly dancing together.

But someone clearing their throat behind them made them part and turn around, only to find an innocently smiling Minako looking at them. Her hands at her back.

"Could you two do that later?" she asked "I mean, you look cute and all, but I'm kinda hungry here"


	19. Truth or dare

**19 - Truth or dare?**

There was a happy bunch laying all over the floor and the couches, as they laughed and just enjoyed the night. A bunch that was probably happy because of the empty bottles of wine laying on the coffee table, and the margaritas that they were currently drinking.

Haruka was laying on her favorite spot on the floor, her back resting against the couch.

A couch where, of course, Michiru was laying on. The aquamarine haired girl's foot slowly and discreetly caressing the blonde's back.

They were playing a stupid game of truth or dare, which of course soon mutated into a truth or truth game, and they were now sharing all kinds of crazy, sometimes embarrassing stories.

The tall blonde woman looked at Ami, who was trying really hard to breath, but her hysterical laughter was doing the task quite impossible. The blonde chuckled at the blue haired young woman's expression –her face was starting to turn blue, and the blonde vaguely wonder if she would stop breathing anytime soon.

"It's not that funny, you know!" Rei said, frowning, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, it is!" Ami said, laughing hard.

"I'm trying really hard to picture you on a catholic church, with your back pressed against the confessionary, and an altar boy moaning all over you!" Makoto commented, giggling.

"Father, I have sin!" Haruka exclaimed, chuckling.

"Well, nothing happened, alright?" Rei said, arms still crossed, and looking incredibly embarrassed "He sort of... failed"

Everyone's eyes went wide open at that, and the black haired woman let out a frustrated sigh "He came right on my leg before he could actually _do_ anything" she mumbled, blushing furiously.

"No!" Michiru exclaimed, blue eyes wide open "You're kidding me!"

"Hey, you shouldn't be the one embarrassed here" Haruka said to her blushing black haired friend "You're not the one who couldn't perform!" she exclaimed, right before she started laughing again.

"I know that!" Rei exclaimed, and then she turned to Ami, willing to make the others stop laughing at her "Ok, Ami, your turn. What's your biggest, best kept secret?"

Ami blushed, before standing up from her sitting position on the floor, right at the tall brunette's feet, and turning her back to her.

"Could you unzip me?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Makoto asked, blushing, but still laughing lightly "Hey, you're cute, but I don't do girls, you know..."

Ami rolled her eyes at her "You won't believe me unless I show you, so" she explained, turning her back at the brunette again, silently asking for her to unzip her light blue dress.

Makoto shook her head, and did as she was told.

And because she was the one doing the unzipping task, she was the first to actually _see _Ami's secret.

She blinked, once, and then just cracked up, making everyone looked at her, curiously, until the blue haired girl turned her back to everyone else. And then they all started laughing. Because at the very lower back, right above her thong, in cursive, elegant letters, was a phrase, and a little arrow pointing down.

"No man's land?" Haruka choked, reading the girl's tattoo.

"Well... you know..." Ami said, blushing furiously "Everything but the butt" she mumbled.

"You're so not fun, Ames" Minako said, giggling.

"When on earth did you get that thing?" Michiru asked, incredulous. Cute, sweet little Ami had a tattoo with an implicit sexual meaning! Who would of thought!

"Remember that one summer, when we went to that crazy party at that bar, and you ended up singing and dancing on the counter?" she asked, making the tall blonde woman laugh again, and her aquamarine haired friend blush "I sort of got kinda drunk, and well... next morning I woke up with this"

"But that was two years ago!" Michiru exclaimed, somewhere in between amused because of her friend's little secret, and embarrassed over her tall blonde girl finding out about her little drunken show.

"I was embarrassed, ok?" Ami defended herself, signaling with her hands at the tall brunette to zip her up again "Ok, Minako, you're up" she said, after her dress was back in place, sitting back on the floor "What was your worst 'blonde' moment?" she asked, mockingly.

Minako seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, but then she smiled.

"I had my fair share, let me say" she said, not looking embarrassed at all "But if I have to pick one... I accidentally killed my baby chicken when I was a kid"

"What?" Michiru asked, not really understanding what her crazy blonde friend was talking about "When did you have a chicken?"

"And what do you mean, you killed it?" Haruka asked, frowning.

"Well, see, I was spending the summer at my uncle's farm, right? And he gave me this cute little baby chicken for me to take care of" she explained "And it got all dirty, so I put it on the washing machine..."

"Minako!" Ami exclaimed, horrified.

"And it sort of... died..." Minako said, blushing now, and looking a little embarrassed.

"You just gave a whole new meaning to the word 'blonde' here" Rei said, chuckling.

"Hey, I resent that!" Haruka complained.

"Sure you do, blondy" Rei said, rolling her eyes "You're up now" she then said to her tall blonde friend.

And then, all of a sudden, Makoto jumped down from her place on the couch, and knelt down right in front of her roommate, looking all excited.

And incredibly sober now.

And the tall blonde gulped, feeling scared at her friend's expression.

"Who is she?" the brunette asked. But when she got no answer, she rolled her eyes "Come on! I _know _I know her! So, give it!"

"Ok, no more margaritas for you" Rei commented "You're getting all crazy now"

"No, I'm not!" Makoto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger to Haruka "She has a girlfriend, but won't tell me who that is!" she exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that she had just given away her friend's secret "And I wanna know!"

Rei and Ami simply blinked at her.

Minako smiled brightly, almost dancing on her spot on the floor. "Oh, I know!" she exclaimed, happily "I know who Haruka's girl is!"

"Minako!" Michiru yelled. And then her blue eyes went wide open, and she flew her own hands to her mouth, blushing deeply.

Makoto's green eyes went wide open as well.

"Holly shit!" she exclaimed, looking at the now incredibly embarrassed aquamarine haired girl. She blinked once, and then looked back at her equally embarrassed and deeply blushing roommate. "Holly fucking shit!" she exclaimed again, and then she frowned, tilting her head, her drunken state returning a little now "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Minako said, still looking quite happy at being the one breaking the news.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked, confused. She wasn't completely sure if she was following the conversation the right way.

"These two!" Makoto exclaimed, standing up, her accusing finger pointing now at Michiru too "These two have been screwing around right under our noses!"

"Thanks for putting it so nicely" Haruka mumbled.

Rei blinked, surprised "Really?" she asked, looking at the pointed couple. "Wow... I mean... wow..." she mumbled.

"I knew it!" Ami exclaimed, to everyone's surprised.

And when everyone just blinked at her, she blushed lightly "You two have been practically glued together since I got here" she explained "And you've been throwing glances at each other all the while, so..."

"Really?" Michiru asked, her voice a soft, embarrassed whisper.

"Can I get a demonstration kiss?" Makoto asked, smiling innocently, and kneeling at Haruka's side again, hanging from the blonde's arm "Please?" she begged, now practically sitting on her roommate's lap "I wanna see how you two look together!"

"What? Get off me!" Haruka yelled, trying to get rid of her brunette, drunk, and now quite crazy, friend.

A loud, sudden bipping sound got everyone's attention, making them all look at the answering machine. And they all heard a deep, masculine voice coming from it.

"_Hi, Mako, it's me, Nephrite. I know it's a little late... but I wanted to confirm our date for tomorrow, and today you left before we could really talk, so..._"

Everyone's attention went back to the brunette girl.

And now it was Makoto's turn to blush, slowly crawling out of the tall blonde's lap, and playing with her ponytail in an embarrassed manner.

"Nephrite?" Rei asked, surprised.

"As in, your boss, Nephrite?" Haruka asked, surprised too "The one you called an asshole just three days ago? _That_ Nephrite?"

"Well... it is kind of an unique name..." Makoto mumbled "How many Nephrites do you think I know?"

"Is that why you were so happy and jumpy today?" Rei asked.

"No!" Makoto exclaimed, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Liar" Haruka accused.

"I'm not lying!" the brunette yelled, blushing.

"Ok, I barely know you" Ami said, amused "But you really suck at lying"

"How come she's the one dating Michiru, and I'm the one being interrogated here?" Makoto asked, hitting her foot on the floor, and pointing a finger at her roommate.

"Easy" Minako said "They became old news the moment you confirmed you're dating your boss!"

Makoto groaned at her, and Rei and Ami laughed. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, smiling, fingers interlacing.


	20. Unexpected visitor

**20 - Unexpected visitor**

Michiru was leaning against the counter on her kitchen, wrapped around her robe, mindlessly taking sips from her coffee, while she waited for her girlfriend to come back from her little donuts hunting trip.

Her girlfriend.

She was still amazed at that one. They've been together for two weeks now, 'officially' dating for one. And they spent the majority of that time together.

She had spent the night at the blonde's house a couple of times too. Her roommate already knew about them, and the tall brunette was more than happy to 'adopt' the aquamarine haired woman every other night.

And Michiru was quite happy of not having to make herself dinner. Not that she wasn't good at it. She simply didn't like to cook that much.

And of course, any excuse to be with her tall blonde girlfriend was always welcome.

But they mostly spent the nights at Michiru's flat. Mainly, because they enjoyed spending time alone. They both liked the privacy the could get there. Makoto was a great girl, and she was taking the whole dating thing quite well. But they still wanted some time alone, to themselves. And the brunette girl did have the tendency to teas them...

Michiru smiled to herself, as she took another sip from her coffee.

So far, it's been the greatest two weeks of her life. There where still many things she didn't know about the blonde, and she enjoyed finding them, feeling excited at every new detail she learned about her.

But, at the same time, she felt as if she had known the blonde forever.

She felt so incredibly comfortable around her. So relax and secure. And at ease, like there was nothing in this world that could get to her. They would spend hours talking about everything and anything.

Sometimes they simply sat on the couch, or lay down on the bed, holding each other in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

And Michiru loved that.

She knew she was falling for the blonde. Hard. And fast.

And if she was completely honest with herself, she had to admit she had probably fell for the blonde the moment she laid eyes on her. And the way Haruka would look at her sometimes, holding her close, softly caressing her arms or her back, or the way her green eyes would shine down on her as they slowly move together, made her think that, maybe, the tall blonde woman was feeling the same way.

She bit down her lower lip. _God, I'm so crazy about her_, she thought to herself. And when she heard a soft knock on her door, she smiled again, and went to open it.

But the woman that stood there, smiling at her, with long, curly blue hair and equally blue eyes, was _not_ her Haruka.

"Mom!" Michiru exclaimed, surprised. And terrified too. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" her mother asked, frowning at her.

"Yes, of course!" the aquamarine haired girl said, stepping aside for her mother to come in.

Once the elderly woman took a sit, looking all comfortable on the couch, Michiru walked up to her, taking a sit as well, and looking at her mother

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you" came the easy reply "I know you're busy with your work and your studies, so I decided I should be the one making the visit" she informed her, and then she frowned at her daughter, checking her up and down "Michiru, baby, it's almost ten thirty in the morning, what are you doing still on your pajamas?" she asked.

And Michiru blushed, thanking all and any god up there that her mother hadn't figured out she wasn't actually wearing anything under that robe...

Except maybe a couple of hickeys Haruka had managed to plant around her breasts and her stomach...

And the blonde was actually proud of that!

"I um... I woke up just now" she said. It wasn't a complete lie...

"Are you with someone, dear?" her mother asked "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Well, actually..." _should I tell her?_, she wondered to herself.

Her mother's face lit up "Oh, you found yourself a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Not really, mom" she said, now frowning.

How was she supposed to break the news?

Her mother frowned too, her smile completely gone "You're not just fooling around, are you?" she asked "I hope you're being careful here. What if you get pregnant?"

"Mom!" Michiru exclaimed "I'm not going get pregnant!"

"Sweetie, these things happen all the time, you know?" her mother stated "You think everything's fine and then, poof!, the condom breaks!"

Michiru blinked at her. Was she actually having this kind of conversation with her mother? Had she entered the twilight zone or something?

"I just want you to take precautions, sweetie" her mother said "But, please tell, me, who is he? Is he handsome? What does he do for a living? How did you meet him?"

The aquamarine haired woman was starting to get dizzy by now.

And when her mother kept on throwing questions at her, not really giving her the time to answer, she put her hands up in the air, palms up, to try and shut her up.

"Mom!" she yelled "I told you already I don't have a _boyfriend_!" she exclaimed, and when her mother was about to say something again, she finally lost it. _Ok, here it goes..._ she thought to herself "Yes, I'm seeing someone. And yes, it's serious. But I don't have a boyfriend, because I'm dating a woman!"

Her mother blinked once, frowned, opened her mouth to say something, and then shut it and blinked again. And before the woman could start forming a decent, coherent reply in her mind, a knock on the door made Michiru jump up and run to open it, disappearing behind it.

Haruka blinked at her, surprised at the aquamarine haired woman's behavior.

"Aren't we suppose to have breakfast _inside_?" she asked.

Michiru didn't answer her. Instead, she encircled her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her head over her chest, listening to her heartbeat and taking deep breaths.

The blonde put her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders, now getting worried "Michi, what is it?"

"My mother's here" she answered, her voice somewhat muffled as she nuzzled her face against the soft fabric of the blonde's shirt.

"Oh" was pretty much all Haruka could say.

But when the girl wouldn't let go, and wouldn't move at all from her spot at the tall woman's chest, the blonde looked down at her, her hands going to cup her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok, we don't have to say anything if you don't want to, remember?"

Michiru bit her lower lip, looking embarrassed.

"I sort of did..." she whispered. And when her girlfriend blinked at her, surprised, she quickly added "She figured I was waiting for someone, and she started bombarding me with all kinds of crazy questions about how we met and what you do, and then she got all worried about me getting accidentally pregnant, and..." she was babbling. She knew it. So she let out a sight, and looked up at green eyes "I believe the only thing missing there was her asking for your school records"

Haruka chuckled at that, and Michiru stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her. But when the door from her apartment flew open, they both jumped up and away, turning around.

And Haruka gulped at the sight of Michiru's mother, standing on the door frame, arms crossed over her chest, and looking up and down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"So, this is her?" her mother asked "The woman you're dating?"

Michiru nodded her head, nervously "Yea... yes" she said, looking at the blonde, and then back at her mother "Mom, this is Haruka Tenoh" she finally made the introductions "My girlfriend" she finished, and gulped.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Haruka said, in a surprisingly steady tone of voice.

Michiru's mother didn't answer. She simply nodded her head once, and got back inside. The nervous couple shared a worried look, before getting inside the apartment as well, and taking a sit on the couch, right in front of the still silent mother.

Getting fed up with the tense silence, Michiru took a deep breath, looking at her mother. Haruka's hand in hers "Mom, I..."

"Are you happy?" her mother asked, interrupting her.

Michiru frowned "Huh?"

"Are you happy?" she asked again "Does she make you happy?" she elaborated a bit more, gesturing towards the tall blonde woman next to her daughter with one hand.

The aquamarine haired woman looked at her girlfriend, a warm, loving smile playing on her lips.

"Yes" she answered, softly. The hand in hers squeezed her lightly, gently, and Michiru returned the gesture, taking the slender hand in both of hers, caressing the soft skin.

"I see" her mother said, watching the little exchange with studying eyes "Ok, here's the deal, Miss Tenoh" she said, looking at the tall blonde woman.

"Please, call me Haruka" she said.

"Fair enough" Michiru's mother said, nodding her head "Ok, Haruka, this is what we're going to do" she started "Since my daughter seems to be fond of you, and she just assured me that you indeed make her happy, I'm going to calmly and maturely accept this"

"Thanks, mom" Michiru said, smiling.

"I'm not finish, dear" her mother warned her, and then looked back at the tall blonde woman "I'm going to accept this, considering I've been waiting for my daughter to find someone that would make her happy and take good care of her" she said, looking briefly at the aquamarine haired woman, who was lightly nodding her head, still holding the blonde woman's hand in hers "But, if you hurt her, in any way or form at all, I swear to God I'll hunt you down and bury you alive" she warned "I will _not_ let you play with my daughter's feelings. Do I make myself clear here?"

Haruka gulped. Was she being threatened by Michiru's mother? That was definitively a strange turn of events. _Better than her freaking out on us and calling me all kinds of names... _she thought.

So, she nodded her head to the woman "Yes, of course"

Michiru's mother smiled warmly then, and looked back at her daughter.

"Now, dear, could you please offer your poor mother here a cup of tea?" she asked.

And when Michiru nodded her head, standing up to make the requested tea, the old woman looked back at Haruka.

"Perfect! Now, tell me, how did you two meet?"


	21. How to kidnap a blonde

Guess what? Another chap! This story is soon coming to an end

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**21 - How to kidnap a blonde**

She was standing right in the middle of the crowded area, her hips moving to the beat, the lights reflecting on her hair. Her tight, black pants hugging her long legs perfectly. Her black corset, with red lace around the cleavage line, was pressed to her body, like a second skin, hugging her breasts in the most sensual way. Black leather high heeled boots were moving to the music. A thin black choker completed the outfit, making her look incredibly sexy, and making every man in there turn around to check her out.

She had a beer bottle in one hand, and she would occasionally take a sip, dancing and waving her hips all the while.

Her tall brunette friend was right next to her, dancing happily. A mischievous smile was on her face, and she vaguely wonder if the brunette was up to something...

But all in all, she was having fun. And she was quite surprised at that one.

She, Michiru Kaioh, was having a lot of fun. At a night club. Go figure!

Of course the fact that there was one certain tall blonde woman dancing right next to her, had a lot to do with that little fact.

And Haruka looked so sexy on those jeans of hers, with slits at her knees, and her never missing black leather belt hugging her swinging hips. Her black, tight t-shirt had no cleavage at all, and it reached down to her hips, brushing against her belt.

But what Michiru absolutely loved about that one t-shirt, was not the fact that it hugged the blonde's breasts perfectly -though that was definitively a pointer-, but the fact that it left her soft back exposed. The thing fell open from the blonde's shoulders to her mid back, forming a V line, and then it flung open again.

And Michiru was having a really good time teasing the dancing blonde, sneaking her hand from under the openings on the black material, and going all around the thin, sweaty waist, softly caressing her stomach.

She would do that almost every time the tall woman turned around in her dancing. And every time she did it, Haruka would chuckle happily at her, turning back around and kissing her, pressing their hips together as they danced.

Michiru was starting to think the blonde was now turning around on purpose...

Minako had called her that afternoon, saying they needed to go out and celebrate, because they were 'young and beautiful'. Michiru hadn't really followed her crazy friend's reasoning, but Makoto, Rei and Ami had already agreed to the plan. And the aquamarine haired woman knew her blonde girlfriend liked those places.

And, of course, the idea of seeing said blonde dancing again was quite a tempting one. So Michiru didn't hesitate for a second, and immediately accepted the invitation.

It was a win win situation.

And indeed, watching the tall blonde dance, sensually and seductively, and so close to her, was quite the experience. And just like the last time, watching those hips rock, and wave, and swing like that was tempting her.

So much, that she was seriously considering kidnapping the dancing blonde, locking themselves up in the ladies' room for a little while...

Haruka's dancing was _definitively _a turn on!

And taking notice of the way Haruka would look down on her cleavage every now and then, with a sided mischievous smile on her lips, she figured the blonde wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"The next song is a request from Makoto, dedicated to her roommate" the DJ announced, making the tall blonde looked at her evilly smiling brunette friend "Is there a juicy story to tell?" the DJ joked, before they all heard the first beats of 'I kissed a girl' by Kate Perry.

Makoto laughed at Michiru's surprised expression, and Rei and Ami clapped their hands at them, smiling happily and mockingly. Minako started dancing, all excited, around the couple, laughing too.

"I don't believe you!" Haruka exclaimed, blushing, yelling to be heard over the loud music.

"Oh, come on!" Makoto yelled back "It's just a joke!" she exclaimed, before she started laughing again.

"It was a good one" Michiru said to her girl, smiling, and blushing too.

She took Haruka's hands in hers, dancing together "Now, if this is your song, I wonder... is there a boyfriend I should be aware of?" she joked.

"Of course!" Haruka answered, looking serious "But don't worry, I locked him up in the attic like a year ago" she assured her "Oh my God! You think he's dead?" she then asked, looking panicked.

Michiru laughed at her, letting her arms encircled around the blonde's waist, hugging her closer.

But when she felt the blonde's hands playing with the lacy cords that were keeping her corset in place, she looked up at the not so innocently shinning green eyes.

"You really like to mess with me, don't you?" the blonde asked.

"Maybe" the aquamarine haired girl answered, smiling innocently, her hand playing with the blonde's belt "Meet me at the ladies' room in five" she whispered in her ear, before disappearing into the crowd.

Haruka smiled after her, playing innocent as she kept on dancing for a little while longer.

"I need my medicine!" Minako yelled "Who's up for a tequila shot with me?"

"I'm in!" Makoto yelled, soon followed by Ami.

"Pass" the tall blonde woman said, and when Makoto frowned at her, somewhat disappointed that the blonde would pass on an opportunity to get all happy drunk with her, she smiled at her roommate "Gotta use the little ladies' room" she simply said.

"Oh, I guess I'll go for the tequila too, then" Rei said "We'll meet at the bar!" she then yelled to the already retreating tall blonde.

She entered the spacious, illuminated room, and bumped into some girl who was in her way out.

"Sorry" the blonde said, apologizing. But the girl completely ignored her, walking out, and the blonde shook her head "Weird people" she murmured to herself.

She was about to call out for her hiding girlfriend, when a hand coming from one of the little cabinets came out suddenly, dragging her in and then locking the door after her.

"Someone's in a hurry" she joked, amused over the mischievous smile on her girlfriend's pretty face.

Michiru's hands went to the blonde's belt, working their way fast, and soon sliding a hand inside the jeans, caressing the blonde through her underwear, earning a deep moan as a reward for her actions.

"You wanna play, or not?" she asked, teasingly.

The blonde didn't answer. Instead, she kissed her hard and deep on the mouth, her fingers sliding inside Michiru's tight pants. And when she found her already wet and waiting, she broke the kiss, an amused smile on her lips.

"You really want this, don't you?" she asked, her long fingers making small circles around her wet entrance.

And when Michiru's answer was slid two fingers inside her, she breathed out a moan, her eyes closing briefly at the sudden move.

"What?" Michiru asked, playfully biting the blonde's lower lip "You thought I was lying when I said your dancing's a turn on?"

Again, Haruka didn't answer with words. She simply let her fingers slid inside her girlfriend, thrusting deep, following the same steady rhythm she was being treated with.

They moved together, with Haruka's back pressed against the door, a hand against the wall to keep her balance as their hips rocked in sync. And as they pleasure each other, fingers thrusting deep, climbing up the roller coaster of their passion, soft, deep moans could be heard all over the ladies' room.


	22. You don't stand a chance

**22 - You don't stand a chance**

"There you are!" Minako yelled to the tall blonde woman, as she finally arrived to the small group of women standing by the bar.

Michiru had already joined them a couple of minutes ago, both of them trying to be somewhat discreet about their little playtime on the ladies' room. And her girlfriend was now happily sipping from an orange looking drink Rei had given to her.

Minako offered her a green one, smiling at her.

"You have to try this!" she said, smiling "It's called... oh, I forgot what it's called, but it's wonderful!"

"I thought you were going for tequila here" Haruka said, accepting the drink and taking a sip from it "Mm, blue curacao" she said, tasting that particular liquor on the drink "Like it"

When the first accords of some classic old rock song reached them, Minako jumped up happily and excitedly, and then took Michiru's hand, practically dropping the drink the aquamarine haired girl had in her hand, and dragged her all the way to the dance floor again.

Haruka followed them with her eyes, amused at the blonde's happy expression and her girlfriend's concentrated one, as they both dance together, mockingly resembling a couple, throwing some ballroom moves in there, and laughing all the while.

And watching Michiru dance, her hips waving to the beat of the rock music, was starting to turn her on all over again.

Maybe a new trip to the ladies' room was in need...

Or just leave the place altogether.

"You look hot tonight" came a male voice from behind her, making her take eyes away from her dancing girlfriend, and turn around to the smiling face, blue eyes checking her out.

You have breasts! Who would of thought! If I didn't know better, I would probably go for you" he joked "Lucky for me, I do know better!"

"Nice, Kou, really nice" Haruka said, rolling her eyes at him.

Seiya laughed at her, and then he noticed the aquamarine haired woman dancing with a blonde he remembered as Michiru's best friend from high school. He turned back to his tall friend, smiling at her.

"Hey, you think you could put up a word for me?" he asked, discreetly pointing at Michiru.

Haruka raised an eyebrow "Why should I?"

"Come on, we're friends, aren't we?" he said "You help me, I help you..."

"And why would I ever need for you to help me?" she asked, frowning, but still amused at the irony of the situation.

But when she saw the knowing all smile on his face, she frowned for real "You know something I don't?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know" he said, waving his hand in a vaguely manner, resting his elbow against the bar counter "I may have heard something that might interest you..."

One blonde eyebrow shot up "Oh yeah?" she asked "Like what? Someone's finally trying to poison you?"

"Eiru is coming to town in a few days" Seiya said, the smile on his face never fading "And from what I heard, you two had quite the heated relationship" he said, his smile getting bigger at the blonde's surprised expression, and he chuckled "What? You thought I didn't know about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Ex boyfriend" Haruka corrected him "And I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. And I'm not helping you on getting Michiru into your bed either. She's not that kind of girl, you know" she warned him "Besides, she's taken, so you don't really have a chance"

Seiya blinked at her, surprised at the unexpected news "Really?" he asked "Is it serious?"

Haruka smiled at that question.

"Oh yeah" she confirmed "Quite serious. They've even went through the whole meeting Michiru's mother and all" she said, smiling at the memory.

The black haired young man frowned at that. But then his smile came back again.

"Well, I'm not a jealous guy..."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, somewhere in between amused at his thick headed behavior, and annoyed at his insistence "You're unbelievable!"

The black haired young man laughed good heartily "Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never played with someone who was already taken!"

"No!" she yelled "See? That just proves you don't know me at all. Because deep down inside, really, _really_ deep down inside, I'm just a nice girl" she said, smiling "And I believe in karma!" she exclaimed.

Seiya smiled at her, looking her up and down, proving he didn't believe her at all. But then his blue eyes stopped at her chest level.

And the blonde growled at him.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" she yelled, hitting his arm hard with one hand.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, laughing, and not sorry at all "I've never realized you have nice ones!" he joked "Are you wearing a bra here? 'Cause it doesn't look like it..."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then she smacked him in the head.

He laughed again, looking at her with his best pleading expression.

"Come on, help me out here" he insisted "I just want a chance with her. I mean, look at her!" he exclaimed, pointing at the still dancing aquamarine haired beauty "She's hot!"

_Boy, do I know that!_, she thought to herself.

She smacked him again "Not a chance!" she exclaimed "She's taken, and she's not like that, ok?" she said, and when he looked down on her again, she growled "I can't believe you're actually asking me to help you out with her, and hitting on me at the same time!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, I'm sorry" he said, mockingly, and not sorry at all "But like I said, you look hot tonight. And I'm playing solo, so maybe we could..."

"Don't you _dare _finishing that sentence!" she warned, interrupting him "If you so much as whisper anything like that ever again, I swear I'll punch your teeth out!" she said, getting closer to him, and waving her fist near his chin "I mean it. I'll beat you up so hard, not even the forensics would be able to recognize you" she said, narrowing her green eyes at him.

"Ok, I get it, chill!" he said, his palms up in a defeat manner "Geez, that's why I never tried anything with you! You're violent!"

She smiled sweetly at that.

"Only with you" she said, and when she noticed his eyes wondering back to the general direction where Michiru was dancing, she smacked him on the head again.

"Don't" she said, pointing a warning finger at him.

Seiya was about to say something, when the blonde smacked him again "Ok, unnecessary roughness!" he exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"I said don't!" she exclaimed, ignoring his comment "Forget it dude, you don't stand a chance here. Are you dense or something?" she asked, rolling her eyes "You're really drunk tonight, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little" he admitted, smiling innocently. But then he frowned "So she's really serious about this guy she's dating?"

"Yes" she answered, smiling proudly.

"How would you know?"

"I know more than you do" she said, still smiling at him.

He frowned at that, crossing his arms over his chest "Ok, who is this guy?" he demanded "I want to know what I'm up against"

She tilted her head to the side, really amused now. Her elbow resting on the counter.

But before she could answer anything, Michiru came back from her dancing with Minako, and smiled up to the tall blonde. Her hand going around the thin waist.

The blonde looked at her, smiling lovingly. Her own hand going to the aquamarine haired woman's waist, bringing her closer.

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" Michiru asked to the blonde. And then she noticed Seiya standing there, and she smiled at him "Oh, hi! Didn't see you there"

"Sure, let's go" Haruka answered her, and then she looked back at the man standing right in front of her "See ya!" she said to him, smiling at the frowning, questioning expression on his face.

"Wait!" he exclaimed "You... what..." he blinked, surprised, and not really sure if he was imagining things...

Because he was _sure_ the way those two were hugging each other, so close, was _more_ than just a friendly hug.

"See you later, Seiya" Michiru said sweetly at him, letting the tall blonde woman guided her away, to the exit door. Once they were far enough, she looked up at the tall blonde "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing" the blonde answered, smiling, and kissing her forehead "He just wanted me to put a word for him, so he could get a chance with you"

Michiru arched an eyebrow at her "Were you being mean to him?" she asked, amused.

"Me? Being mean?" Haruka asked, smiling innocently "When was I _ever_ mean?"

"That's a tricky question"


	23. We're being invaded!

**23 - We're being invaded!**

The sweet scent of Michiru's hair was the first thing she registered.

They were laying on her bed, sheets tangled around them both, as the tall blonde woman hugged her girlfriend closely, spooning her, and just enjoying the feeling of the warm body next to hers.

But then she remembered that a noise had woken her up. A noise that got her attention again, soon followed by Makoto's voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Are you guys decent?" the brunette asked, somewhat mockingly.

"No" the blonde lied "Go away"

It was way too early to get up yet, barely eight on a sunday morning, and she didn't want to let go of Michiru's warm form anytime soon. She knew she was waking up, because of the slight change on her breathing, and the soft sigh that escaped the aquamarine haired woman's lips.

"That's a yes in my book" Makoto said, opening the door and entering the room.

But when she saw her blonde roommate wasn't moving from her position in the bed, she rolled her eyes, walking up to the bed .

Come on, it's important"

"Are we being invaded by green, unfriendly looking, little men from outer space?" the blonde asked, her face still pretty much buried in her pillow.

Michiru giggled at the question, and turned around on the bed, to face her blonde girlfriend. Her face buried deep on the sheets, under Haruka's neck now.

"No" Makoto replied.

"Has some country declared war on us?" Haruka asked again, now throwing a sided glance at her roommate.

"Um, no..."

"Is the house on fire?" she was directly looking at her brunette friend now.

"Not that I'm aware of..."

Haruka let her head fall on the pillow again, closing her eyes, cuddling deeper into the mattress and into Michiru's body.

"If we're not being invaded, we're not in war, and the house's not on fire, it's not important, and it can wait another hour or two"

Makoto smiled, amused "It's actually worst than that...."

"What can possibly be worst than that?" the blonde asked, looking up at her, now obviously annoyed.

The brunette smiled at her "Your mom's in town" she announced, and then she laughed when her tall blonde friend jerked up on the bed, jumping, and then fell flat on the floor.

Michiru jerked up right after her, going to the edge of the bed, and looking down on Haruka. A somewhat worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, guessing the fall must of hurt her girlfriend's pretty behind.

"Shit, it actually _is_ worst!" the blonde said, sitting up on the floor, and looking panicked. She looked up to Makoto, frowning "Is she here already?"

"No" Makoto answered her "But she called five minutes ago, saying she's going to visit a friend first. So that means you have probably two hours or so to get ready" she said, now walking to the door "Maybe more, if we're lucky" she added.

Michiru frowned at the brunette "What do you mean, 'if we're lucky'?" she asked, confused.

"The woman's insane!" Haruka exclaimed, her arms going to grab the sheets in a desperate manner, green eyes going wide open.

Makoto smiled "Oh, she's a lovely woman" she assured the now scared aquamarine haired woman "But whenever she's in town and comes here, she sort of..."

"She turns into a control freak and treats me as if I'm a ten year old!" the blonde interrupted, now standing up, and walking in circles around the room.

She then walked to her wardrobe, opening the doors "There's no way I'm facing her alone" she stated "I'm bringing Jadeite down with me"

Makoto giggled at that "Good" she said, nodding her head in approval "I'm going to clean up a little, so she won't be mad at us for living in a hell hole..."

And with that, the tall brunette disappeared, leaving her blonde friend to change.

Michiru looked at her girlfriend, somewhat amused at her reaction, and got out of the bed as well, to get changed out of the borrowed shirt she used to sleep.

"I guess I'll get going, then" she said, taking her white camisole from a nearby chair.

Haruka turned around to look at her, frowning.

"What? Why?" she asked, walking to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Ruka, your mom's here..." Michiru said softly, sitting down as well, and looking right into green eyes.

"Exactly!" the blonde exclaimed "You can't leave me alone with her!" she took Michiru's hands in hers "Please, Michi, stay. I'm gonna tell her about us, and I'd like you to be here with me..."

"You don't have to..."

"It's only fair" she interrupted, smiling "Besides, I want to" she assured her, softly caressing her hands "And she's gonna love you, I know it"

Michiru smiled, shyly "You really think so?"

Haruka nodded, and then closed the gap between their faces, kissing her softly, her hands cupping the aquamarine haired woman's cheeks.

"I know so" she whispered , and then she winked at her "I mean, who wouldn't?" she asked.

Michiru blushed, smiling at her. She was about to say something, something she's been meaning to say for a while now, when another thought popped into her head, and she frowned.

"How do you think she's going to take it?" she asked.

Haruka tilted her head "I don't know" she answered "I mean, she's pretty open minded, but... you know... only one way to find out, right?" she said, a sided smile on her lips "So, please, stay. I want you here with me. I _need_ you here, unless you want to have to visit me at the hospital tomorrow morning" she joked "At the psychiatric wing!"

She giggled at the joke, and at her girlfriend's face expression.

She kissed her softly on the lips, and then she got off the bed.

"Well, I can't let that happen, now can I?" she joked, unbuttoning her bed shirt and taking her bra.

Haruka smiled, and took Michiru's hand back, jerking her down to the bed again, surprising her at the sudden move, and pinning her there.

She positioned herself over her girlfriend's naked body, kissing her deeply, a hand gently and playfully massaging her generous breast and earning a soft gasp. She felt Michiru's hands playing with her hair, and she smiled against her lips, making her way to that soft, long neck she loved so much.

"I thought we were going Jadeite hunting" Michiru said, when she felt Haruka's hand going south on her, playing with her clit through her underwear.

The blonde smiled up to her "Later" she said, teasingly, as she start pressing her hand against her girlfriend's womanhood, successfully arousing her.

And when Michiru felt her making her underwear aside, just enough to enter her, she spread her legs to let her in, and smiled mischievously at her.

"Ok" she whispered, before kissing her deeply.

* * *

Ok, this story is coming to an end. 2-3 chaps and that's it!

I need to come up with a nice ending! The main story is about them coming out of the closet. But I think the story deserves a nice, funny, crazy epilogue. So, I'm thinking!


	24. Revelations

**24 - Revelations**

Haruka parked her car right next to the bar's entry door. She saw a tall, short black haired, good looking young man, and she smiled at him, as he nodded his head at her, a big box in his hands.

She walked up to him.

"Need any help with that?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine" he assured her "Looking for Jad?" he guessed.

The blonde nodded her head. She felt Michiru's hand in hers, and she turned to her girlfriend, smiling.

"Michi, this is Mamoru" she introduced them "Jadeite's friend slash partner"

"Nice to meet you" she said, smiling at him.

"Likewise" he said "I would shake your hand, but you know..." he apologized, looking down at the box in his hands. He then looked at the blonde "He's in the back office, doing inventory" he informed "I have to get going now, wife's waiting home"

Haruka smiled, nodding her head "How is she?" she asked.

He smiled proudly at her "Baby's coming any moment now" he answered, before throwing the box on the passenger seat, and getting on his car himself.

They waved goodbye to him as he speed out, and then they got inside the bar.

They found the young tall blonde man standing next to his desk at the back office, a notebook in one hand, making notes.

"Haruka, hi" he said, upon noticing her "Didn't expect you here" he then smiled at the aquamarine haired girl standing next to his sister "Oh, Michiru, how nice to see you again"

"It's nice to see you too, Jadeite" she said.

"Mom's in town" Haruka said, going straight to the point.

And when he smiled, looking somewhat guilty at her, a hand going up to grab his short blonde hair, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Me? What do you mean?" he asked, playing innocent.

Michiru giggled, and decided that maybe they needed some time alone. Besides, she needed to pay a little visit to the ladies' room. And she could trust her tall girlfriend wouldn't kill her brother... right?

"Gotta use the little ladies' room" she said, before disappearing behind the door, running all the way to the restroom.

"Jadeite" Haruka said, in a warning tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I might have said something to her over the phone..." he started, hesitantly, but when her sister got near him, he panicked "Ok, I told her I'm dating someone and she wants to meet her!" he admitted.

Haruka blinked at that, surprised.

"Really? Who?" she asked. But then she frowned, and smacked him on the head "And what about Rei, you moron?"

Jadeite smiled at her "What exactly makes you think it's _not_ Rei?" he asked, smugly.

The tall blonde woman's eyes got wide open at that.

"You're shitting me!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm not" he said, still smiling at her "We sort of got together a few days ago... and mom called me yesterday, and you know how she gets with all her 'future wife' questions and all. So I sort of... told her" he said, and then he frowned "God, if she's here now, she'd want to meet her..."

"No kidding" Haruka said "Rei's so going to kill you for this one"

The blonde man frowned "You gotta help me here" he said "Ok, here's what we're going to do. I'll bring her to your place for lunch, and you can call Eiru and ask him to pose as your boyfriend, so I won't be alone in there..."

"Eiru?" the tall woman asked, frowning "Why would I call him?"

"He's back in town"

"I know that" she said, still frowning.

"Oh, so you're onto him already" he said, mockingly "I always thought you two made such a nice couple..."

"Why is everyone trying to get me back with him?" she asked, raising her hands up in the air "I'm not interested, ok?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Oh, I don't know, maybe because there's a hot history there?" he asked "Not that I know the details, of course... and I really _don't_ want to know!" he exclaimed.

Haruka rolled her eyes at him "You said it yourself, it's history! Way in the past!" she exclaimed "And I'm dating someone, so I'm really not..."

"Oh really? And who might that be?" Jadeite asked, interrupting her.

And at that exact moment, the door opened, and in walked a young, long black haired, and quite sleepy looking man. But when he saw the tall blonde woman, he walked right up to her, frowning at her.

"You have some explaining to do, Tenoh" he said.

She frowned "Excuse me?"

"Are you dating Michiru?" he asked "Because the way you two were acting the other night, and then disappearing together like that..."

"What?" Jadeite asked, his eyes wide open, and incredulously looking at his sister.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Seiya "Thanks, Kou" she murmured, before turning to her brother "Like I said, I'm dating someone, Michiru to be exact, so I'm not really interested in..."

"Are you serious?" Jadeite asked, interrupting her "I mean, I know you're kinda wild and crazy and all, and if you like to experience, then go ahead and be my guest. But you can't possibly be considering introducing her to mom..."

"And why the hell not?" Haruka asked, hands on her hips, and getting angry now.

"Haru, you're my sister, and I love you. And she seems like a really nice girl and all" he said "But do you really want to throw something like this to mom? We all know you're never serious with anyone..."

"I am serious!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you said you two were in seriously" Seiya said, at the same time, frowning at her.

"We are!"

"Come on, Haruka" Jadeite insisted "How can you be so sure about...?"

"Because I'm in love with her!" she finally yelled.

Jadeite blinked at her, surprised out of his skin at the revelation.

But then he smiled, looking at some point behind his sister, before looking back at her "And I take it you never really told her that, did you?" he said, pointing at the now frozen aquamarine haired woman standing at the door frame.

Haruka turned around, and locked eyes with the young woman standing there.

"You are?" Michiru asked, looking directly at the tall blonde woman, completely ignoring the other two occupants of the room.

"I really hope you're not playing around..." Jadeite said, but shut his mouth before saying anything else, when his sister glared at him with an unfriendly, threatening look.

He smiled innocently then, making his way to the door "Come on, Seiya, time to give these two a little privacy" he said. But when the black haired man wouldn't move, he jerked his arm, rather strongly "Now!"

The blonde man walked out of the room, dragging a black haired, surprised but still amused looking man with him, and closed the door behind them.

Michiru followed them with her eyes, and once the door was closed, she turned back to look at the silent Haruka.

"Did you mean that?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper "You... you never said anything..."

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.

"Yeah... I... I um..." she stuttered. She took a deep breath, and looked directly into those big blue eyes she was so in love with "I was trying to find the right moment to tell you. I'm sorry you found out like this, it's not exactly... romantic... at all" she apologized "I know it's too soon, and you don't have to say anything, I mean, I understand..."

She couldn't finished her sentence, because the aquamarine haired woman launched herself into her arms, crushing their mouths together and kissing her deeply.

Her soft body pressed against Haruka's, her hands grabbing short blonde locks, keeping her there. And she returned the strong embrace, her hand going around the other woman's waist, the other one cupping her face, her thumb caressing her soft skin.

The need for air made them break the kiss, and Michiru looked up at the tall blonde woman, her arms hanging from her neck.

"I love you, Ruka" she whispered, and then she smiled softly at the blonde's surprised face "I'm so in love with you. I can't even sleep if you're not there with me..."

Haruka kissed her again, showering her face with soft, butterfly kisses, and when Michiru giggled, happily, she looked down on her, smiling softly and lovingly.

"I love you, Michi" she said, her voice a sensual, husky whisper "I love you, so, so much"

Michiru kissed her lips "I love you too, Ruka" she whispered back, looking into those soft green eyes she was so crazy about.

A soft knock on the door got their attention, followed by Jadeite's voice "Don't get too comfy in there, you two" he joked "We have one crazy mother to meet!"


	25. Facing the enemy

**25 - Facing the enemy (the weirdest conversation, ever!)**

When they finally made it back to the house in Haruka's car, Michiru was silently and nervously holding her hands in her lap.

In the back seat was an equally nervous Jadeite, and a somewhat annoyed Rei.

"Why am I here, again?" the black haired woman asked, eying her new boyfriend.

"'Cause if I'm going down, he's going down with me" the blonde woman answered her, smiling evilly at her brother "It's his fault, anyway" she mumbled.

Jadeite gulped, giving Rei an apologetic smile. She simply rolled her eyes at him, and got out of the car.

They entered the house, and found a brunette young woman sitting on the couch, looking back at them with a pleading expression on her pretty face.

In front of her, on another couch, was an elder woman, probably around her late forties. She had light green eyes, and light brown hair, reaching her shoulders.

"Oh, here they are!" Makoto exclaimed "So, I'll leave you with them, I have to get going" she made her way to the door, and before getting out of the house, she went to her blonde roommate "Please, keep her out of my kitchen!" she hissed.

The blonde smiled innocently at her, before walking up to the elder woman, who was now standing up and hugging Jadeite.

So Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers, giving her an encouraging smile, and they both walked up to them.

"Is this that girlfriend of yours?" her mother was asking, smiling at the now lovingly smiling Rei "Oh, it's so great to meet you!" she exclaimed, hugging the black haired woman "Finally! Someone's been able to get him down to earth!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Tenoh" Rei said, a little embarrassed over the show of affection, but still amused over the last comment.

"Oh, please, call me Akiko!" the woman exclaimed "And welcome to the family!"

Haruka couldn't help but chuckled at the surprised expression on her friend's face. And by doing that, she got her mother's attention to herself, and she gulped.

"Hi, mom" she said.

"Oh, Haruka, baby!" the woman exclaimed, now hugging her daughter in a strong embrace.

But then she looked at her, frowning "What on earth are you wearing this time?" she demanded, looking her up and down, and clearly disapproving the blonde's old, loosely jeans "Where do you get those things, honey? You really need to go shopping..."

"What's wrong with my pants?" Haruka asked, frowning. But then she shook her head, and before her mother could say another word, she turned to the silent aquamarine haired beauty next to her "Mom, I'd like you to meet someone" she announced "This is Michiru Kaioh, my girlfriend"

Her mother blinked once, looking at the tall blonde young woman, and then blinked again, her eyes going to Michiru, looking her up and down.

She blinked again, now studying Rei. And then she looked at her son, and frowned, looking everything but pleased.

"You two" she said, pointing at Jadeite and Haruka "Kitchen, now" she demanded, before turning around, marching to the designated place of the house.

They looked at each other, gulping, and Haruka threw an apologetic look at her girlfriend, before following her mother's demand. Jadeite right behind her.

"What was that?" Michiru asked to Rei, frowning, and worried.

"They're so dead" Rei answered, smiling.

Jadeite and Haruka entered the kitchen, finding their mother walking in small circles, frowning, and by all means, fuming like one crazy angry old woman.

But when she saw them entering, she walked up to them, her hands on her hips "Can either of you explain to me what this is all about?" she asked.

The blonde woman blinked "Well... um... see, mom, I'm..."

"Not you!" her mother exclaimed, interrupting her. She looked at her son "I can understand you two being nice to each other, but what am I? A monster?" she asked "What did you tell to that poor girl to convince her to pose as your girlfriend?"

"What?" Jadeite asked, surprised at the accusation "She _is_ my girlfriend!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone, I'm your mother" she said "And don't you lie to me!"

"How come she's the one coming out of the closet, but I'm the one being thrown into the fire here!" he demanded, frustrated.

"Oh, please!" Mrs. Tenoh exclaimed "I knew she was going to come out of her little 'I like men' phase sooner or later..."

"What?" the blonde woman asked, green eyes wide open, and surprised out of her shoes.

She blinked then, not really knowing how to respond to that one...

Her mother smiled at her "Oh, baby, you thought I didn't know?" she asked, cupping her cheek "I mean, with the way you always acted and dressed, and how you never had a serious steady boyfriend, and you never liked men when you were younger..."

"I had a boyfriend!" she defended herself.

And then she frowned.

Why was she defending herself, again?

She had just told her mother she had a girlfriend, expecting her to go ballistic on her. Instead, her mother was taking it lightly, humorously even!

This argument was making its way up to the top ten weirdest conversations she ever had, strongly fighting the number one place with that one conversation she had with her grandmother when she was a teenage girl, and the lovely old lady had tried to explain to her the benefits of always using a condom...

"I thought the whole lesbian thing was suppose to be a phase..." Jadeite mumbled, frowning.

"Oh, well, it's Haruka we're talking about" Mrs. Tenoh said, smiling "She got it all backwards..." she waved her hand in the air, as to make her point clear.

Again, the tall young woman blinked.

"Should I be offended here?" she asked, blinking again "Wait, so you... you knew?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm your mother!" Mrs. Tenoh exclaimed "Of course I knew! The same way I know you're crazy about that girl, because of that ridiculous puppy love look on your face!" she pointed out "Just like I know you didn't take a shower this morning, with that messy hair of yours looking like..."

"Mom!" Haruka exclaimed, interrupting her, a hand going through her blonde hair "Geez! I'm not a child!" she complained.

Mrs. Tenoh looked at her, but then she decided not to answer that one last comment.

Instead, she looked at the silent, surprised looking Jadeite.

"Now, explain to me this whole girlfriend plot of yours" she demanded "Did you really think I was going to go all crazy on your sister here, that you made up a girlfriend just to help her out?"

"Hey, I'm not that nice, ok!" Jadeite exclaimed, palms up in the air. But the irony of that one accusation made him smiled.

Mrs. Tenoh blinked at that, and then she frowned "So it's true?" she asked "You both have a significant other now?"

Jadeite and Haruka looked at each other, and then back at their mother, nodding their heads. And then their mother surprised them both by throwing herself to hug them, jumping like an excited school girl.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" she exclaimed, now making her way out of the kitchen.

The siblings looked at each other, frowning, and slightly worried about their mother's -sadly common- weir behavior.

So they followed after her, finding her hugging Michiru closely.

"You're such a lovely young lady!" she was saying to the aquamarine haired woman.

"Than... thank you, ma'am" Michiru stuttered, surprised at the sudden change on the elder woman's mood, and looking at her girlfriend with a questioning look.

"Ma'am?" she asked, looking at her "What am I? Old?" she rolled her eyes at the aquamarine haired beauty "Just called me Akiko! And you absolutely have to come to lunch at my house next weekend!" she exclaimed.

"Mom" Haruka called out to her, taking her girlfriend out of the crazy woman's embrace "Please don't scare her away"

Mrs. Tenoh ignored her daughter's comment, and turned back to the black haired woman, now hugging her.

"And you have to come too!" she exclaimed, looking at her and smiling happily "So, tell me, when are you two love birds going to make me a granny?"

"What?" Rei asked, almost yelling, and going white.

Michiru giggled, Jadeite blushed, and Haruka just laughed.

* * *

Just for the record, I DID have a weird conversation with my grandmother about condoms. We were in the middle of the supermarket, and she suddenly stopped right in front of the condoms, asking me which brand was the best one. And then she started telling me how I should never take it in the butt unless I wanted to! *blink!* (WTF!) I just stood there, blushing deeply, saying "Right, grams, you wanted chocolate cookies, remember?"

She's a weird, crazy woman! (maybe it runs in the family....)


	26. Wonders never cease

Hey guys!

So, this chap has been sleeping on my computer for a while now. Half written and waiting to be finished and out....

Anyway! Here's a very, very, _very_ delayed new chap. One more to go and this story is done. Maybe two chaps, but definitely one more (don't know when _that_ one's gonna come around... but please bear with me and stick around! Making puppy eyes here!)

Hope you like it!

**-----**

**26 - Wonders never cease**

Standing as far away from a very scary looking sales lady, and rearranging her sunglasses over her head, Haruka was seriously considering burning down the place. Not that she had have pyromaniac tendencies ever before, but the way that sales lady was pretty much emptying the entire content of that shop to the blonde, was driving her nuts!

But the fact that the lady was showing every single item to her, while pointing the endless list of all the reasons why any girl should always have at least one garter -really, a _garter_? She didn't even own a freaking skirt! When would she _ever_ need one?- was not the worst part. Oh no, the worst part, without a doubt, about her current situation, was the brown haired woman standing right next to the blonde.

"Mom, can we go now?" she asked, for the nth time, rolling her eyes.

"But, baby, look at this!" her mother exclaimed, showing her a pink laced bra "Isn't this the cutest little thing ever?"

_No_, was Haruka's immediate mental answer. It was pink, for God's sake! But reasoning with her mother has never been fruitful, so she simply shook her shoulders.

Her mother frowned at her obvious indifference "Can't you be a little bit more cheerful? I didn't bring you here with me for you to mop around!"

"Why _did_ you bring me here, anyway?" was Haruka's answer. She couldn't _believe_ her mother had actually managed to dragg her all the way out of her house and into the mall. On a saturday afternoon, to that! The place was full of crazy women all around!

"Is it really so wrong for me to want to spend an afternoon with my daughter?" Akiko asked, turning around towards the sales lady and smiling sweetly at her "Kids!" she exclaimed to her, who in turn showed the brunette woman yet another item.

And a huge, happy smile suddenly made its way into Akiko's face, making Haruka really, really nervous all of a sudden, as her mother turn to her again. A black, laced and mesh teddy body in her hands. With garters!

"Oh, baby, look at this!" her mother exclaimed "I bet you'd look so pretty on this sexy little thing! Why don't you try it on?"

"Hell no!" was Haruka's answer, eyes wide open.

Akiko frowned "Oh, baby, come on! I bet Michiru would love to see you on this"

"Mom!" was pretty much all Haruka could answer to that one, blushing, incredibly embarrassed at her mother's comment.

"Or maybe you want to get it for her?" Akiko ventured, now looking at the sales lady again "She's such a pretty girl, and modeling a sexy little outfit is always so good for the passion..."

"Oh my God!" Haruka yelled, cheeks burning red "You did _not_ just say that!"

Ok, so, the idea of having Michiru on that black little thing wasn't exactly a bad one. Quite the opposite. Definitively a turn on! But was it absolutely necessary for her mother to actually _say_ that?

She was really happy her mother had accepted her relationship with Michiru in such a good way. But this was just too much! Even for her crazy mother!

"What? Sweetie, I know you two love each other and all" her mother said "But having a healthy sex life is just as important..."

"Mom!" she yelled again, interrupting her.

But when her mind decided to simply shut down, too embarrassed after her mother's comment -and kind of turned on after the pretty picture of a certain aquamarine haired girl wearing that black, sexy little thing-, and not knowing what to say to her mother to successfully shut her up for good, the tall blonde simply turned around and walked out of the little lingerie shop.

She walked out, desperately trying to fight down her blush, when someone bumped into her, making her stumbled. She gained her balance again, and looked up, willing to apologized for walking out like that and then simply get out of that mall, when a glimpse of blue hair got her attention.

Curly blue hair. With blue eyes she recognized immediately.

_Crap!_, she thought to herself, remembering her mother still inside the shop, _this can't be good!_

"Oh, Haruka!" Michiru's mother greeted her, a polite smile on her face "What a pleasure to run into you here!" she exclaimed.

"Ruka?" came her girlfriend's sweet voice before the blonde could say anything "I thought you were spending the day with your mother... what are you doing here?"

She looked at Michiru, a somewhat embarrassed expression on her face, as a nervous hand made its way through short blonde hair "Well..."

At that exact moment, Akiko decided to walked out of the shop and to her daughter.

"Haruka, sweetie, why did you walked out like that?"

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, an apologetic look upon her pretty face "I'm sorry about this" she whispered in advance, knowing her mother would probably make them both embarrass in front of Michiru's mother...

"Kasumi?" her mother asked, green eyes wide open "Is that you?"

Michiru's mother smiled openly then, almost jumping like a school girl "Akiko! What a surprise!"

The brunette woman smiled back, hands on her hips "Kasumi, what on earth?" she asked "Explain to me why you still look like a thirty year old! That's not fair!"

"Oh, please!" Kasumi answered her, going to hug the other woman "You look amazing! Gorgeous, as usual!"

The tall blonde frowned, not really understanding what was going on in front of her. She felt Michiru's hand on her arm, gently pulling from it.

"What's going on?" was Michiru's whispered question, not really looking at her girlfriend but rather at their mothers.

"I have no idea..." the blonde mumbled.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my daughter!" Akiko exclaimed, now looking at her blonde daughter.

"She's your daughter?" Kasumi asked, obviously surprised.

Akiko blinked once, and then noticed Michiru standing there. She blinked again, looking at the elder blue haired woman, before a surprised smile came to her lips "Oh my God!" she exclaimed "Why didn't I realized? Michiru _Kaioh_! I should have known!"

"Oh yes, I can't believe I didn't put two and two together!" Kasumi exclaimed, now looking at the tall blonde, and quite confused, young woman "She looks like her daddy, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does" Akiko said, nodding her head, a tender, proud smile on her face.

"You two know each other?" Michiru asked, frowning.

"Know each other?" Kasumi repeated "We practically grew up together!"

"Yes, yes, we were next door neighbors for years!" Akiko informed, a happy, nostalgic smile on her face "Oh, those were the days!"

"And then Banken came, and took you away!" Kasumi added, the same smile on her face.

"You knew my dad?" Haruka asked, surprised out of her shoes.

"Oh yes, wonderful man" Michiru's mother answered, nodding her head.

The two elder women interlaced their arms, like two happy school girls, and started making their way to the small coffee shop at the corner. Two confused, frowning younger women right behind them, watching as the first two sat down on a table, smiling and laughing all the way.

"Haruka, Michiru, come and join us!" Akiko exclaimed, calling out to them, before turning back to her old friend "This is amazing! I mean, what are the odds? Your daughter dating mine?"

"Yes, I know..." Kasumi trailed off, looking at the pair in question as they took a seat on the table as well "I have to admit, it was such a shock at first" she admitted, looking back into Akiko's green eyes "I always dreamed of being a granny, you know?"

"Mom..." Michiru whispered, blushing. A hand going up, massaging her temples.

"Oh, I know what you mean" Akiko said, nodding her head in agreement "I'm still waiting for Jadeite to make me a happy granny! But that's gonna take a while..." she mumbled. But then she smiled again "But they can still do that!" she exclaimed "With the technology these days..."

Michiru grabbed the blonde's forearm, blue eyes wide open, leaning on her, as their mothers kept on talking "I think they're gonna start planning our wedding any minute now..." she whispered.

Haruka simply nodded her head, too surprised to even muttered a word.

"Wouldn't that be just wonderful?" Kasumi said, smiling too "We're gonna be grannies!"

That last sentence was enough to snap Haruka out of her stupor. She blinked once, before standing up, taking Michiru's hand in hers and making her stand up as well. First, her mother talking about her sex life with Michiru. Then both their mothers knew each other. And now this?

This day was getting too crazy, too fast...

"Before you decide which hair color our babies should have" she started "We're out of here"

"You can do that?" Kasumi asked, frowning.

"Oh, yes!" Akiko exclaimed "I've read all about it on some magazine! Apparently, you can even choose the skin tone and the eyes, and..."

"Oh my God!" Haruka exclaimed, green eyes wide open "This is unbelievable!"

Michiru giggled at her girlfriend's desperate expression, despite her own embarrassment. Gently pulling from her hand, softly caressing her soft, warm skin with her own fingers to try to soothe her, she looked down at their mothers.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up" she said, eying her mother, but smiling to Akiko "So, we're gonna leave you two to do just that, ok?"

"Ok, but, sweetie" Akiko said, looking up at her daughter "You sure you don't want that sexy little teddy body? I can get it for you..."

Her cheeks went bright red at that. Green eyes wide open, she let her hands up in the air in an exasperated maner, before taking Michiru's hands in hers again and turning around.

"What teddy body?" Michiru asked, once they were at a safety distance from their crazy mothers.

Haruka looked at her, blinking, and blushing yet again. She shook her head, as a mischievous smile made its way to her lips.

"Don't worry, I can get you one later" she said, winking "You know, when my mother's not around to make awkward comments about our sex life..."

Michiru giggled at her then "Oh, I bet that was interesting..."

"You have no idea"


End file.
